Power
by l-s-wild
Summary: Power (noun): The capacity or ability to direct or influence the behavior of others or the course of events Andy is an Alpha, but she's always mistaken by a beta because of her compliant demeanour. Miranda is a woman who prides herself in her Omega status, she can make the most agressive alpha bend to her will. Their worlds is turned upside down when one meets the other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back people - even though I shouldn't. Oh, well.

Anyway, hope you guys like this one too. This will probably a short-fic, 10 chapters tops.

Once again, DWP does not belong to me or any of its characters. English not my first language, so sorry any mistakes (I have no beta).

* * *

"Come on Andy, you're going to be late for the job interview." A good-looking man, with tousled hair and charming smile called from the living room.

"One second, I'm coming!" Andy called getting out of their bedroom trying to put her last pair of low heels while walking, or more like jumping in one leg.

"Hurry, I don't want to be late either. Oh, and don't forget your keys." He said while getting out of the small loft, leaving the door ajar.

Andy got her keys, an apple from the counter and left running as best as she could in heels, locking the door before sprinting down the stairs of her building. 5 floors and no elevator, that's what their almost none existent budget could afford.

After 4 months looking for a job all over New York City, she finally got a call about a position as second assistant in the Elias-Clark conglomerate. Being desperate enough as someone who just moved from Ohio with the boyfriend without much experience and just their dreams and little money to survive, she would take even waitressing just to be able to pay the bills. It didn't hurt that this job was with some powerful EIC from one of the most successful conglomerates in the publishing world; they had the best magazines after all, on paper and online.

She had made some research the day before soon after ending the call with someone from HR. They did not say much, just that she needed to be at the Elias-Clark building in the middle of Manhattan at 9am and not a second later. There would be a pass with her name on the front desk and they would direct her to the right floor. They had at least 5 different magazines in that building and she looked every one of them online and their EIC. Of course, she read all the information that was necessary to at least know where she might get herself into, skipping happily all the gossip's websites and news.

By the time she got to the car, her boyfriend, Nate, was already restless and ready to speed down traffic. Today was his first day working at a decent restaurant in a good neighborhood and his nerves were getting the best of him. She could understand that and forgive his rudeness; this could be his chance to show good work and start to carve the path to bigger and better kitchens in the city.

He left her at the front of the huge glass building with a quick kiss and a distracted goodbye. She did as instruct and took a pass at the front desk and received the instructions to go up to the 22nd floor. RH.

"Hi, I'm here for the job interview as second assistant? My name is Andy Sachs." She said with an easy smile to the woman behind the reception desk.

"Ah, yes. Just a moment, please." The woman got out and went to the door a few feet behind and to the left. It didn't take more than a minute and she was back calling Andy to enter the room.

She straightened her posture and ran a hand through her dark grey shirt to make sure there was no wrinkles. Behind the desk was seated a petite brunette with kind brown eyes and a reassuring smile.

"Hello Andrea, my name is Sidney, I'm the head of HR. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand in greeting.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." They shook hands.

"Please, have a seat." Sidney had a very good feeling about this girl; even though she had not a very good sense of fashion if the sweater on her arm and the grandma skirt was any indication. This time she would go brains over fashion sense and Miranda would have to just deal with it. "Well, I have here your resume and I must say you are over qualified to this job, with all these extracurricular activities and such." She was perusing the paper on her hand.

"I just moved to NY and honestly have little experience working, so a job like this could help me gain a very much needed experience in the publishing world." She spoke afraid of being rejected so soon.

"I hope you understand, we can't afford to pay you much; this position is not known for the payment and the hours are just as bad."

Sidney was hoping the girl would accept the job. After reading the resume the first time she was very skeptical about snatching this Andrea person for such low payment, but alas, desperate times it seems were not only affecting her life. The moment the girl entered she just knew she would be right, she smelled of flowers and summer on the countryside, fresh and not overpowering.

"Honestly, at this point I'm taking anything." Such was her desperation.

"Alright then, Andrea."

"Please, call me Andy." She interrupted with a smile.

"Andy, the job is yours. But first I need you to answer a few questions and then you can take the contract home and bring me all signed up tomorrow morning." She started to type.

"Oh, that's great. Thank you!" She let out a breath of relief.

"However, after you answer my questions I'll need to send you to the 23rd floor for another interview. It's just a formality since the boss can only fire you after one week of probation." She tried to hide a grimace.

"Oh." Her lips formed a perfect O and her heart started to beat a little faster.

"So, here says you were born in Cincinnati, Ohio on November 15, 1992, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have family or relatives here as an emergency contact?"

"I have a boyfriend and two friends that moved with us here."

"Okay. I'm going to give you a few forms to fill up later. What is your classification?"

"Alpha." Andy was very aware that she didn't smell or acted like others Alphas, her whole life people made sure to remember her of that.

That made the petite brunette stop for a minute and look up. Indeed, there was something different with this girl, she could have sworn she was a Beta with the gentle smile and delicate smell. After sending her up to face the devil, she had this feeling that things would change drastically very soon, if, and only if, Miranda didn't scare the girl right away.

Miranda was called many things in her life. From stupid girl to weak Omega and now, Devil in Prada, Dragon Lady, Ice Queen. But none of that ever mattered after she decided to do something with her life and get far away from the father that thought a drink was worth more than his kids; he would have exchanged her for a cup of the cheapest alcoholic beverage if not for her brother helping her.

Her father was one of those people full of prejudice that thought Omegas were good for only one thing and Alphas should rule the world with Betas and Omegas at their feet. The thing was, he was a weak Alpha and she a strong Omega, stronger than him.

Society would always have people like him, with prejudices constructed even before they knew what that word meant. People that thought every Alpha was an arrogant and bossy person that only wanted power and sex, or the ones that thought Omegas were meant only as sex slaves, or even the ones that thought Betas were a waste of space and air and they should make a favor to the world and just vanish. But Miranda new better. She was the most powerful Omega in this city, if not the country, and just like she knew some Alphas could be the most respectful and gentle that she ever has the pleasure of meeting, Betas could be great mediators and just as much ambitious as any other Alpha.

Miranda may have used a few tricks to get where she was now, but that didn't make her less proud of her classification. But, to be an Omega in a world full of pompous Alphas, she needed to protect herself and do what was necessary to reach greatness. So, using a suppressant to change her smell and stop her heat, she started to work hard and slowly climb the ladder to the top, step by step, until she was in a place comfortable enough to stop with the suppressants and show her power as an Omega; by that point she could make any Alpha recoil in fear with just a look.

Being who she was and having that kind of power made personal relationships a tad bit difficult. Never had she saw an Alpha as appalling to her tastes and her dominant presence often made them too intimidated or jealous to pursue anything. Her first marriage was a miracle in itself; James was a very ambitious Beta, but very calm at the same time. They thought this contrast of personality could make things work and soon were tying the knot; no pun intended. It didn't take them long to notice it was a mistake, but both tried to make work anyway, they owed each other that much. A few months later and she was pregnant, it wasn't planned and could probably have created a fight between them, but 3 months in and she lost the baby. The doctor explained that first pregnancies tended to end in miscarriage, but it hurt nonetheless and Miranda and James drove themselves into work, creating a huge abysm in their marriage.

The loss of a child shook her to the point where what should have been her first heat after the abortion never came, and honestly, they were glad. But 7 months later it came and James could not deny her. It was a surprise to discover 4 months later she was pregnant again, with twins. The marriage dragged itself, both doing their best to keep a family for the girls, but the red-heads were the only thing they had in common by that point.

The marriage ended up in cheating and Miranda couldn't find in herself to only blame her husband. The divorce was amicable and as far away from the media as possible.

She spent a few years after trying to balance motherhood and her career and failing beautifully. Her Bobbseys were everything to her, but being Editor in Chief of Runaway Magazine was practically a full-time job. She wanted to give a proper family to her girls, give more time and attention, but she often enough gave her time to the magazine. And thanks to this feeling of failure, some years later she would accept Stephen proposal. And that is how she found herself in another failing marriage, but this time the abysm was being created between her and her daughters too.

However, none of that was important when she was in her office doing the job she loved so much. Suddenly the doors of the elevator opened, and it would have been a normal occurrence any other time if not for the smell that drifted inside the reception until it got to her nose. That was not a common smell, more so since it caught and held her attention. A commotion started inside the reception and even though she never looked outside, her hearing was very attuned to all the voices.

"Emily, must you interrupt my day with this commotion?" Her voice was bored and distant.

"No, Miranda. I was just not sure HR send the right person for the position of second assistant." She said that motioning to the girl by her side with the awful sweater and skirt and awful everything, really.

"I see. Do come in, unless you think the job requirements consists of blocking the door to my office, then you are doing a marvelous job." Emily sneered and gave a little push to the girl's back. "Emily, I want Patrick on the line in a minute. Call Nigel and ask if the new accessories have arrived, if not find out why and who is responsible, tell him to also have everybody ready for the meeting at 11am. That's all." She dismissed the British with a wave of hand.

Andy watched the interaction with curious eyes and a little bit of fear gripped her heart. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent that permeated the office and felt a little bit dizzy for a second, then exhaled and offered her hand in greeting. "Hello, my name is Andy Sachs."

* * *

A/N: This is it folks, the first chapter of this new story. Leave a comment, favortite, follow, it really motivates me to keep going. If you guys have any tips for improving my english, just let me know!

Thank you again and until the next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** People, you have no idea how happy I am with your response to this story. Seriuosly, every comment made me smile and my days much better. And that's why I tried my best to finish this chapter and post this week.

For every one who left a comment, you people are awesome and I could hug you so strongly it would hurt.

* * *

Taking a deep breath she inhaled and offered her hand in greeting. "Hello, my name is Andy Sachs."

Miranda looked at the hand like it had offended her and Andy retrieved it embarrassed.

"I'm sure it is. Now, why do you think you deserve this job, Andrea?" She made sure to enunciate her name properly with a raised eyebrow, daring the girl to try and correct her. "Clearly fashion is not something that you understand much."

Ouch, that hurt. She thought looking to her clothes.

"Well, I think that's relative-" She stopped herself mid sentence seeing the Editor raise both eyebrows as high as they could go.

"I am afraid to ask if you truly believe that, since something" Here she took a pointed look at that horrendous sweater "tells me the answer would be yes."

Andy started to fidget not knowing what to say.

"It seems you are not fit for this job, I'm afraid." A hand gesture and pointed look was her dismissal.

Something inside Andy snapped with all those insults and for the first time she spoke her mind. " If my looks count more than my qualifications maybe we both are right, I'm not fit for the job and this industry is shallow and vain. Have a good day Ms. Priestly." With that she turned around and marched to the elevator leaving the contract on Emily's desk, hands trembling and heart pounding.

That woman was a she devil, honestly, was it so hard to treat people with a minimum of respect? Can you really blame Andy for having an opinion, even if it was a wrong one? Well, she could stay with her fashion and this bullshit job that 'a million girls would kill to have'. Never mind that Miranda smelled like a storm in the woods, wild and relentless, pounding on the earth to destroy what is old and create new life; she smelled like the clean air after such storm too, the one that brought a sense of freedom and peace. It was a contradiction and she should not be thinking about that woman's smell after such encounter.

Miranda was stunned; even though you could not see it on her face; the girl had balls or was really crazy talk to her like that. Without realising she was calling Emily and sending her after that girl. She told herself it was just curiosity, to see how much she could take and if she could stand up for herself again; she would never admit there was something more intriguing about her, the fire in those brown eyes, the change of posture to defend herself, the smell. She just knew it was a mistake, but she lived on hope, didn't she? Exhaling slowly she went back to work, there was too much incompetence and too little time in a day to fix it all.

Emily loved her job. Really, she loved it. That's what she told herself day in and day out. And that is what she was saying while descending to the ground floor after that insipid woman. Why Miranda wanted to hire her was beyond her comprehension, she had no sense of style, no knowledge of fashion industry and didn't even know who Miranda is. So, she kept repeating her mantra even when the elevator' doors opened in the lobby and she ran through the linoleum floor in 5 inches heels.

"Andy! Andy!" She called frantically.

What is it now? She thought stopping a few inches from the glass doors. "Yes?"

"Well, I don't know what kind of witchcraft you did upstairs, but it seems you just got a job." The redhead practically shoved the contract on her hands.

"Uh, what?" That was unexpected.

"What, indeed. Be here tomorrow at 7:45am and please, please find better clothes and burn that sweater. I won't be able to work properly with you looking like some kind of a fashion experiment that went wrong." Was all she said before turning around and marching through the lobby.

* * *

One month later and Andy was losing her mind already, wanting to bang her head on the wall or rip her hairs out in frustration and rage. Emily was of no help at all, doing everything in her power to make Andy's life a misery more than Miranda already did.

The Editor seemed hell bent on making Andy pay for her stupid act of bravery on that fateful interview. Her boyfriend, Nate was already losing patience with the calls at random hours of the night disturbing his sleep. The coffee was never hot enough, the calls were never transferred quickly enough, her clothes were never good enough, not even her weight was good enough, she couldn't guess Miranda's thought right. It was hell on earth and Miranda was the devil in charge.

The only person that was of any help was Nigel, the Art Director. He was a very no nonsense person, but let her vent her frustrations once in a while; he tried to give her a few tips on fashion too, but nothing seemed to stick to her pretty head, as he said.

Tonight she was finally able to go out with her friends and boyfriend after countless texts and calls to cancel and reschedule. Being a smart woman, she went to the bar bearing gifts from The Closet to each one of them; she knew Doug and Lilly would love it, Nate was another matter entirely.

She was running a little late, obviously. Miranda had demanded some almost impossible task again far away from the office. It was not the first time she questioned if the little money and possible connections was worth this much trouble.

The bar was crowded and her friends were nowhere to be seen. Walking through a lot of young people drinking and talking loudly made her start to regret coming less than 6 steps in.

"Andy! Andy! Over here!" She barely heard Lilly's voice coming from her left.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to cross the city on an errand and took more time than I thought to get here." She explained while falling into the booth they were on.

"We're just glad you are actually here tonight." Doug smiled gently.

"Thanks. And I'm really sorry for the other times, it was never my intention to cancel so many times. I even brought gifts as a peace offering." She distributed the gifts.

Lilly squealed in delight with her new Chanel purse, smile so big that hurt. Doug was a little more controlled, but no less happy with his gift. Nate was the only one not that much impressed, but accepted the gift with a polite smile and a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. Andy decided to let it go.

One hour and a half later they were chatting happily, the drinks having loosened the tension and tongue. Andy was leaning on Nate while Lilly and Doug seated across from them. They talked about the life in the big city, their jobs, the new friends and the romantic life, well, Lilly and Doug's romantic life. Nate was just telling them about something funny that happened at the restaurant he worked, when Andy's phone started ringing, and it wasn't the personal one.

The moment she went to answer it, her best friend stole it from her hands.

"Lilly, give it back." She asked politely.

"No, this is your night with us, your boss have more than one assistant, she can call the other one." She pressed the button to ignore the call.

"Lilly, I can lose my job for this, please give it back." Suddenly, it started ringing again.

"She's not your owner, Andy. And somebody must say that to her." There was mischief on those coffee brown eyes.

"I'm going to ask one more time and you are going to place it in my hand, without doing anything stupid. Give. It. Back. Right now." Andy was furious, her voice turning ice cold, her eyes darkening and jaw clenching. There was something inside Andy urging her to answer the call and the thought of not doing it was powerful enough to make her demeanor change entirely.

Lilly almost dropped the phone with the sudden change. That girl was not her best friend, it was someone else. Scared of Andy for the first time, she gave back the phone and said nothing more. The other two occupants sat stunned into silence, watching the exchange. Taking the phone, she gathered her purse and jacket and exited the bar immediately. The phone stopped ringing the moment she got out on the street, her heart sinking with every second that passed without a new call.

"Please, please. Call back, damn it!" Now she was pacing, looking like a mad woman on a poor illuminated alley.

Five minutes later it started to ring again and her heart almost burst from her chest, her trembling hands made her almost let the phone meet the ground.

"Miranda." She breathed into the speaker, voice full of guilt and regret.

 _"Save it, Andrea. I do not want or need to hear whatever nonsense you think is a suitable excuse. This better be the last time this happens or you'll find yourself out of a job the next time."_

It was like a punch to the stomach. "Yes, Miranda." She murmured holding back tears, her voice showing submission.

The Editor then proceeded to rattle of a list of things that 'must' be done first thing in the morning the next day, finishing the call with "Do not disappoint me again, Andrea. That's all."

The call ended and she was feeling awful. Turning around she touched her forehead against the cold wall of the bar, breathing deeply to keep the tears at bay. This was proving to be harder than she ever could've imagined; and the feeling of sadness for being a disappointment was getting bigger everyday.

* * *

If Miranda thought her life was hard before, she was sorely mistaken. Her first mistake was to send Emily chase that insolent girl after she thought wise to say a piece of her mind to Miranda; she should have blacklisted the brunette then and there. Her second mistake was to think she would break the girl on the first week. Oh, how mistaken she was.

She put Andrea through hell that first week, going so far as throwing a perfectly 'center of the sun' coffee into the trash bin just to prove a point. If she couldn't fire the girl she was damn well going to make her quit. But alas, that did not happen and was one of the few times in her life that she did not got what she wanted. Even though she did her best to make her distaste known every time possible, and every day she took pleasure in seeing tears brimming in those deep brown eyes, but every morning when she got to the office she was displeased to see her attempts were for nothing. By Friday she had decided to take the damn coffee; there was no point in wasting it if the brunette was not leaving anytime soon.

And it was her fault, anyway. She was the one that called her back, hired her 'again'. She was the one that got distracted by the smell of flowers and summer, she was the one enticed by that spark of something behind the naivety, challenged by a girl half her age with some misguided concept of life; she lived for the thrill of challenges since they were so hard to come back these days.

Well, she made the bed, might as well lay on it already. That first month she had a sample of how the rest of the brunette's tenure would go. She had to find the balance between the want to throttle the girl or being soothed by that unique smell. That was a first in her life, to find herself even remotely liking someone's smell - at least someone that weren't her Bobbseys. She was indifferent to James' smell and at most, tolerated Stephen's. No matter, she just needed a little time to adjust to this new smell, nothing had to change until then. Nothing at all.

Until the day she called and Andrea did not answered on the second ring like it was customary, the call actually was ignored by the second ring, going straight to voicemail. That was a bad move and Andrea should have known better than to ignore her calls at any time. Immediately she called back, but this time it rang until it went to voicemail normally. That got her into a bad mood in a matter of seconds; it was not a normal reaction, if it was any other assistant she would simply go to bed or to work on The Book and the next day she would fire the girl first thing in the morning; instead she was looking at the phone screen and after five minutes debating she called again.

" _Miranda."_ The amount of regret on that single word, her name, threw her off guard; a small voice in the back of her head telling her to help the distressed brunette in some way; she ignored it completely, breathing deeply and composing herself, voice void of any emotion.

The submission in Andrea's voice sent little shivers through her spine. It seemed somethings were changing after all; she just wasn't sure how to deal with it all besides ignoring it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yey, that was it guys, not much, I know, but I hope to show them interacting more soon. I have one line written down so far on the next chapter, as the month progress my life is going to be more chaotic than ever, but I'll do my best to post something before the month ends. Hope you guys liked! Any ideas, opinions, constructive criticism are welcome here. See you guys next chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back, please forgive the mistakes, I have no time to proof read the way I like it and I'm very tired :/

* * *

Miranda was starting to notice some changes on Andrea's behaviour after that fateful call one month ago; she was a little more submissive, barely making eye contact unless necessary, the brunette seemed to be more attentive and complaining less about her job. Miranda was thinking that maybe, just maybe, there was some potential hidden behind all that naivety, until, the silly girl decided to ruin her runthrough.

"I'm just not sure which belt would be better with the ensemble." Jocelyn from the accessories department spoke, holding two belts up for Miranda to see.

The Editor was about to answer when she heard a snort from behind her. She turned sharply to look at her second assistant. "Is something funny to you, Andrea? Are we here to amuse you?" Her eyes were like ice stakes piercing her skin.

"No-" She tried to fake a cough, but it did not work.

"Please, enlighten us on the joke, it would appear we lost the meaning here."

Andrea gulped, all eyes were on her, waiting to see how she would get out of this mess.

"Uh, is just, uh." Oh boy, she could barely speak.

"Well, take your time. It's not like we have better things to do, and you do know how much I love people that move at a glacial pace." Never once she raised her voice, maintaining her calm and collected demeanor.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "They just look like identical belts to me. And, you know, I'm still learning about this stuff." There, she said it; now she better pack her things and find another job. _Way to go Andy!_

"This… stuff. Oh, okay. I see. You think this has nothing to do with you." She was playing with her necklace, taking a good look at Andy's attire. "You go to your closet, and you select, I don't know, that lumpy blue sweater, for instance, because you're trying to tell the world that you take yourself too seriously to care what you put on your back, but, what you don't know is that that sweater is not just blue, it's not turquoise, it's not lapis, it's actually cerulean. You're also blithely unaware to the fact that in 2002 Oscar de la Renta did a collection of cerulean gowns, and then I think it was Yves Saint Laurent who showed cerulean military jackets, and then cerulean quickly shot up in the collections of eight different designers. And then it filtered down through department stores, and then trickled on down onto some tragic Casual Corner where you no doubt fished it out of some clearance bin. However, that blue represents millions of dollars and countless jobs, and it's sort of comical how you think you made a choice that exempts you from the fashion industry when, in fact, you're wearing a sweater that was selected for you by the people in this room from a pile of stuff."

By the time she finished her monologue, Andrea had not only a mortified expression, but also was sporting a very deep shade of red on her face that extended to her neck and the tip of her ears. And what a delightful shade it was on her otherwise white complexion.

Andy could feel her cheeks burning with shame, her heart beating so loud she feared the others could hear it.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She tried to apologize.

"I don't care for your apologizes. See to it that this does not happen again." And with that she went back to the runthrough and ignored Andy completely; well, she pretended to. With each passing day, that little voice that appeared in her head during that awful call grew a little more persistent and just a tiny bit louder, awakening certain feelings and instincts every time she made Andrea feel bad in any kind of way.

* * *

Andy went back home that day feeling tired and chastised for a lifetime. She thought she was doing so well, learning a little here and there, managing to not screw most of the tasks she was entrusted and even answering Miranda's calls on the first ring - unless she was sleeping, but never passed the second one. She even made friends with Serena from the makeup department and occasionally talked with Sidney from HR.

Damn her and her big mouth for screwing all that progress because of two belts. There was no way she would forget that lesson about cerulean clothes. She entered her apartment to find Nate seated at the barstool, a divine smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"Hey." She gave a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." He answered casually, finishing his dinner. "Something happened? You look terrible." He said after looking at her. "There's dinner for you on the oven, I didn't know when you would come home, so."

"Ha ha. Thanks." She took the tupperware from the oven, not even bothering with a plate, a fork and knife from the drawer and slouched on the other barstool. "Well, things were going ok at the office for a few weeks now, but then I had to open my big mouth to say something stupid and my boss gave me a lecture in front of half the staff in the middle of a runthrough." She explained between bites.

"That woman is a bitch! I know our condition is not the best right now, but I don't like that you have to put up with her moods, especially since she only treats people bad, like she is the embodiment of perfection and everyone else is just creations that went wrong." He slapped the countertop, his frustrations getting the better of him.

"I know you don't like it, but it is the only job I have right now. Yours doesn't pay much and is not like there is a line of job opportunities for me at the moment, so, chill out." It was strange to feel this urge to smack people that said bad things about her boss, more strange yet when she wanted to slap her own boyfriend! _Damn you, Miranda!_ She thought bitterly. "And don't talk like that about my boss, she is not this ray of sunshine, but she does what she must, I guess." She tried to justify.

"I really don't know why you are defending her, she just humiliated you in front of your work colleagues!" He was getting very mad right now.

"Alright, Nate. I really don't want to fight after this exhausting day. So let's stop here and just try to relax, ok? Can we do that?" Any person could hear the tiredness on her voice, see the pleading on her coffee eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled and went to the couch, turning the tv on and focusing completely on whatever game was playing.

Not wanting to stress herself more, Andy finished her dinner and went to the bathroom to have a nice and hot shower before retiring to bed; she was going to have a lot of work to do the next day if she wanted to salvage any decent work atmosphere after her fiasco. Mercifully, she didn't get any calls that night and was able to sleep soundly.

Next day she woke up with a new sense of determination, ready to start new. That change would start with her clothes; if she was to be a better version of herself, she would have to dress like the part, especially working for the Queen of fashion herself. But, alas, that proved to be the hardest thing she ever attempted to do in her life; her sense of fashion was non-existent and the money to buy even the most simple piece of garment was just as non-existent as her sense of fashion.

By the time Friday came up she was a mess, Miranda was punishing her again with the most mundane tasks and Emily and Jocelyn were torturing her with all kinds of jokes about her clothes and anything cerulean related, her determination to be better wavering significantly.

"Nigel, I can't handle this anymore." She barged into his office without announcement. "I'm gonna quit. That's it." She almost threw herself on the desk he was working on.

"Again? Didn't you say something like at least once a week for me since you began working here?" He not even glanced her way, already accustomed with her complaints.

"This time I'm serious. I know I shouldn't have said anything on Tuesday and I kind of deserved the lecture, but she's torturing me again Nige! And Emily and the others won't stop making jokes and fun of me. I can't handle much more of this." She braced herself on the desk. "And I know I sometimes mess things up, but nothing justifies the way she treats me or anyone else or how she always said hurtful things when she doesn't get her way." There was a hint of frustration on her voice.

"Are you done already?" He asked putting his utensils on the desk and turning to her.

"I think so." She murmured seeing him stand straight and very serious.

"You know Andy, since you began here I have let you come to my office to vent your frustrations about this job because I know, I know how hard it can be, especially for someone so young and that didn't grew up inside this industry. But I think it's time you stop complaining and start to be a grown up woman. All I can hear is a child crying for not being cuddled. You talk about Miranda like she is some kind of devil, but do you know what it took her to get where she is now? How many people are just waiting for her to fail so that they can throw her out of the position she fought so hard to prove worthy of it?" He took off his glasses and cleaned up with a red fabric. "The moment something goes wrong, she's going to be out of job. She only pushes people to the limit because she pushes herself to the limit, because she gives her best to this magazine and the least the rest of us could do is give our best either. You have no idea how much she sacrificed in all this years, Andy. And I am grateful she doesn't let me sacrifice the same things she did." His gaze was hard, but there was a fondness behind it all. "If I can go home to my wife and my kids every night, that is thanks to Miranda." He said at last.

"I-I didn't know that." She whispered, heart racing and eyes glassy.

"There is a lot nobody knows." He let out a sigh, rubbing his temple.

"I just don't know what to do Nige. I look at my life and it seems everything is falling apart since I started this job." It was possible to hear the strain in her voice to not cry.

"Then stop crying and do something about it. You are an incredible and intelligent woman, so put yourself together and be the best version of yourself." He started to size her up.

"I'm trying, but it is so hard. I even tried to dress myself better, but I have no money for expensive clothes or a sense of fashion." She dried a few tears before they could run down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, you should have come to me earlier. We're going to fix you right away! You're a size six, right?" He was looking through the clothes hanging all around his office.

"Yes." When he finally came closer to her she pulled him into a bearhug. "Thank you Nigel."

"Don't thank me yet, we have much to do. I'll need Serena's help for this." He was talking to himself now.

"How come I didn't know you had a wife and kids? I thought you were gay!" That part of the conversation finally registered on her mind.

"Everybody does, honey. That's how I got the models to be at easy around me. I don't care much what they think as long as I can do my job perfectly. I know the bite on my neck helps easy them, but I have encountered some people who would cheat even if they had a mate, so letting them think I'm gay is just a way to make my job easier." He shrugged and sent a message to Serena to meet him asap.

They spent their whole lunch hour inside that office, nobody was allowed to enter the place without being called. Nigel walking back and forth between the office and the closet, carrying clothes from one place to the other. Andy was tired of experimenting clothes, on and off, on and off. She was a little self-conscious the first time she had to be on her underwear in front of her friends, but one whistle from Serena and a gapping Nigel helped easy her nerves.

"Damn, Andy!" Serena had said.

"I don't even know why you were hiding all those magnificent curves underneath those hideous sweaters." Nigel complemented. Andy blushed a lot.

When they finally finished there's only five minutes left before they had to go back to work, and even though none of them had eaten something substantial, the three of them were extremely happy with the outcome. Nigel was almost crying seeing his creation, Serena was proud of her work and how beautiful the brunette looked. Andy was just happy. She looked at the mirror and felt herself stand straighter, confidence seeping into her pores under the proud gaze of her friends.

"I can never thank you enough, guys." She hugged them both, lightly kissing their cheeks so there was no lipstick mark left. Gazing into Nigel's eyes she smiled. "I promise to do my best here, I'm not going to give up." She exhaled the last words so only he could hear it.

"I have confidence in you, six. Now run along before our Queen decides to behead you for not being on your place." He pushed her to the door.

"Go get them tiger." Serena gave a slap to her butt and winked.

Blushing a little bit and laughing, Andy walked quickly to the reception, back straight and head held high under the incredulous looks of the Runway staff. She was a few steps away from the reception area when she heard Miranda's voice carrying through the glass calling her. "Emily."

Taking a deep breathe she entered the area, going straight to her desk and taking her notebook and pen without breaking her stride and with as much confidence as she could muster, entering the 'Lion's den'.

"Yes, Miranda?" Her eyes were fixated on the blank page, pen ready to start scribing. When nothing was said, she looked up.

There was few things that could rob Miranda of words, fewer moments that stunned her into silence. This was one of those moments. When she called her second assistant she expected to hear the aggravating noise of those low heels she bravely kept wearing, instead she heard the sound of high heels and thought immediately that the real Emily had come. Slowly taking her glasses, she looked up with ice blue eyes, ready to strike, but the words died on her tongue before they could got out. The girl was dressed in Chanel from head to toes. She was wearing a black blazer with golden buttons, dark brown boots that went up her legs and disappeared inside this little piece of skirt that didn't even got to the middle of her thighs.

Miranda took her sweet time observing the outcome of this clearly makeover. Her eyes went up those long and strong legs encased in leather, the way the skirt hugged her hips, how wrong she was judging the girl's body based on the awful sweaters she used. Her mouth went dry, her heart pounding, the temperature of her body growing with each passing second; she could feel herself slowly but surely responding to the girl in front of her and if she did not controlled those answers soon, the brunette would be able to smell it. Miranda saw how the longer she stared, the more Andrea seemed to grow confident in her own skin, her chest puffed under the scrutiny, and when the Editor finally pulled herself together and nodded her approval the girl gave a blinding smile. Miranda felt her sex clench; the makeover, the smell, the beautiful smile, it was all too much. She started to rattle of a list of all the things she could think about that needed to be done outside the office; she needed the time to compose from this unexpected outcome.

"That's all." She dismissed, not taking her eyes off until her second assistant was seated on her desk.

Emily was stunned into silence the moment Andy entered the reception area until she got out to run all those errands for Miranda. "Bloody hell!" She whispered the moment the elevator's doors closed with the brunette inside, and if she could smell traces of Andy's presence on the EIC's office every time she entered the room, well, she was not crazy to say anything or even react to it.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. See you guys next chapter ;)

You can find me on tumblr (l-s-wild) and this story is also posted on AO3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oi! I'm back guys, even if just for this quick update.

I have just 3 and a half weeks left before I have to present my final project to an evaluation commitee so I can graduate (hopefully), so my life is pure caos right now, I don't even know how I was able to write this chapter, I'm extremely tired and stressed. Please forgive the mistakes because I can barely proof-read this like I always do. For anyone that commented and I didn't answered, I'm really, really sorry, but know that I read it and love it!

I also want to thank, from the bottom of my heart, everyone who answered the nerd quiz, I got 49 answers from almost 10 different countries and that is AMAZING! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **PS 1:** I'm going to apologise now, because this chapter has a little Miranda/Stephen scene, I'm really sorry, but it was necessary. There is some hot scenes either so be careful when you read, be sure nobody is watching over your shoulder hahahaha

 **PS 2:** I took the liberty of writing things in a today setting instead of the year of the movie, and I'm sure you guys noticed I don't have a very clear chronological line here, but that's just because I don't remember much of it (I last watched the movie ages ago x.x)

 **I guess that's it, please enjoy this!**

* * *

Andy never thought she would get off from a nod, but that day, seeing Miranda's eyes burning a path through her body and giving her approval was the most alive she felt in a long while. And every day after that she would do her best to feel that rush again. Nigel had become a great mentor and friend, having the patience to teach her the basics about fashion industry all the while having a lot of fun playing dress, like she was some kind of doll. Serena, of course, couldn't stay away either, imparting some make up wisdom on the little alpha in exchange of a little help to make Emily jealous. It didn't take long for the brunette to start attracting the eyes of a few staff members and even some of the models, by the third month everyone knew about her makeover and she was gaining quite the reputation among her peers. It was good to hear the astonished whispers instead of hateful ones, especially now that she had started to take better care of herself, finding a training buddy in the new neighbor and going for runs before the sunrise and working out on the building basement two days a week; it was a tough routine, but she was handling it well.

But today in particular, everything was going down. It was after 8pm and she was finishing to add a few things to Miranda's calendar when someone from the accessories department came running into the office, looking like the world had just ended and they were left behind.

"Emily, I need your help. Right now." The guy, Matt if she remembered correctly, not even glanced at her.

"What happened now?" The British was already out of her seat.

"Some stupid intern or whatever just decided it would be cool to look into The Closet without permission and take some pictures of the exclusive clothes from the next edition, and now we have a crisis." He was gesticulating frantically, the fear in his voice clear as water.

"Oh bollocks. I love my job, I love my job. Take me to this stupid little thing of a person." For a second there, Andy and Matt thought the redhead was going to explode just like the character of a cartoon.

"Yes, she's in Nigel's office. We already confiscated her phone." He informed walking back.

"Andrea, the moment The Book comes you go deliver it to Miranda's house. Here is the key." She took it from her keychain and gave the wide-eyed brunette. "You must be quiet when doing so. No matter what you hear, don't look around. Just get in, put the dry cleaning on the closet in the entry hallway and The Book on the table with the flowers. Then you got out, understand?"

"Emily, I can't do it. I can't go there while Miranda is in heat." She tried to plead.

"I don't care what you can and can't do. I need to solve this before word got out and we all lose our heads tomorrow. And is not like Miranda is going to pounce on you, we are Betas, we can handle it." She said already halfway through the door.

"No, Emily! I'm not-" She couldn't even finish the sentence before the British was out of earshot.

* * *

Andy was pissed at Emily. She knew people often mistake her for a Beta, but this was too much and the British first assistant should have listened to her. Now she was about to enter Miranda's townhouse and already she could smell a heavenly scent from inside. Taking a deep breath and holding it in, she opened the door and entered rapidly, wanting to put everything in place and get out before needing to breath again. Her hopes were all shattered when she was hanging the clothes on the closet and she registered a thump sound coming from the end of the hall. Scared that Miranda might be in danger or something, she approached carefully, whispering "Miranda" every two steps she gave. The thump got louder the closer she got to the entry of what she assumed must be a living room, and with no answer to her calling, the brunette decided to stop talking altogether and just walk the next few steps; her brain ignoring completely the enticing smell and worrying only about protecting the Omega, specially after smelling an awful Beta in the same direction.

Cautiously she poked her head around to see if she could determine the source of the noise before quickly exiting the house or calling the cops. Ready to form a plan at any moment, her brain shutted out the moment her eyes landed on stormy blue ones fixed on her spot, like they knew she would appear there any second. However, she couldn't even get to the conclusion of why of that, because Miranda Priestly was in heat, exposed from the waist up thanks to the low couch, doing what Andy could only assume as riding her husband.

Miranda didn't stop her movements and neither she averted her eyes. She had smelled Andrea's presence the moment the girl opened the front door and was more than surprised to notice she was an Alpha and not a Beta like every person in the office presumed, her included. That smell, sweet and refreshing, now had a wild hint to it and got closer and closer, setting her on fire - as if she already wasn't burning up - and making her search for release with renewed gusto and even a certain desperation. It was a miracle Stephen hadn't smelled the Alpha yet and she prayed he wouldn't any time soon. Her eyes were locked in coffee ones, filled with lust and a growing anger. _Shit!_ Se thought quickly, Andrea was an Alpha and Stephen was only a low Beta touching the Omega in heat, this would turn south pretty quickly. Trying to distract the young woman from the moans of the man below her, Miranda started to play with her breasts, palming them and pinching her nipples, all the while keeping eye contact.

Andrea stepped out of the wall and came into full view, that moment would be forever seared into the Editor's eyes; the brunette was flushed and panting, hands trembling, eyes as dark as night and a visible bulge on her black and white dress. That got the silver-haired woman's attention, making her sex clench with such force that she felt Stephen climaxing inside of her, opening his eyes and latching his mouth on her exposed breasts. And that was it, the moment everything went south. Andrea balled her hands, knuckles white on The Book, visibly shaking trying to control herself, a growl crawling its way through her throat from deep inside her, going so far as giving a half step forward before stopping completely. That growl did it for Miranda, though, and before she knew it, the climax was thrown upon her and she was falling from the edge, moaning loudly like never before and muffling the next growl from her assistant, not being able to keep her eyes locked with brown ones anymore.

That moan shook Andy to the core and she almost lost control, the only thing that brought her back was the sound of The Book falling to the floor and her second growl. The thud of The Book and the intensity of her feelings at that moment startled her and she ran away before anyone could look. There was no way she could go home with such a hard on visible on her dress, people would call the cops on her for indecency. She was just outside the townhouse and her only option was to use the cover of one of the bushes below the window to try and relieve herself before going to a drugstore to buy some suppressant. But this was NYC and the probability that someone would walk by even this late was huge; so, with trembling fingers she called for a cab and resigned herself to the humiliating situation she was in.

The first stop was at the first drugstore the driver could spot and he was kind enough to offer to buy the suppressant for her, not seeming much bothered by the strong scent she was exhaling, the mark on his neck probably having something to do with it. Next was her place, and after thanking profusely the taxi driver, she sent a silent prayer that Nate would not be home. The note on the fridge made her sigh with relief; he wouldn't be back until much later. Grabbing a chocolate bar from her stash, she went to the bedroom and took a dose of suppressant with the sweet and started to strip; a hot shower would help her relax.

The hot water was heavenly against her tense muscles, she could feel the effects of the medicine already doing its thing, but the appendage continued to stand proud between her legs and she just knew it wouldn't go away unless it got the release it wanted. Without prompt, images of a half naked Miranda came back to her unbidden, the small breasts with pink, puckered nipples being toyed with, the half open lips panting with every movement, with every up and down, those stormy blue eyes locked on her brown ones, traveling through her body and fixating on the outline of her cock barely hidden by the dress. Soon her hands were soaped and gliding the length of her erection, squeezing from base to tip and tearing delightful moans and whimpers from her full lips. Oh, how she would've loved to feel Miranda riding her, sucking her or simply touching her. The images became a mess of reality and fantasy, creating scenarios that only quickened her movements, needing to support herself on the cold tile before sliding down to the floor; the intensity too big, her legs too weak and shaking to be able to sustain her. And then, she heard again, like an echo on her mind, but so close to her ear, the moan that shattered everything that night, the moan that made the base of her cock swell into a knot so fast she would be impressed if she could pay attention to anything but her pleasure. Time stopped in that one moment, repeating itself on her mind's eyes like a broken record, those blue eyes holding her captive even now, and with both hands she squeezed repeatedly the knot and came with a shout, Miranda's name escaping her lips so loud one of the neighbours screamed to whoever it was to shut up. Spurt after spurt of hot semen was milked out of her for endless minutes, her knot diminishing at a slow pace, the hot water adding to the fire that was her skin, cascading through her body and washing away the evidence of her very first sympathetic rut, so intense that left her slumped on the floor, drained of all energy and with tears mingling with the droplets of water from the shower.

* * *

Miranda didn't know what to do. One moment she had her eyes locked on Andrea, the next the girl had vanished from her house, startling her and her husband with the loud thump of The Book meeting the floor. With shaking legs she got up, feeling a little amount of liquid gushing out of her but ignoring completely, more worried about the girl and where did she go or what had just happened inside her house. Looking into the hall she only saw the door closing softly after her second assistant, so she bent down and caught The Book from the floor.

"It would seem we scared one of your assistants." Stephen said hugging her from behind, his sweaty body making Miranda shiver, and not in a good way.

"It would appear so." She answered trying to get away from his hold. "I'm going to take this to the study, wait for me on the guest room." She informed walking away.

Miranda never had a problem about being an Omega, nor about the needs that came with it. Heat was a natural occurrence to any Omega and the Editor made sure to satiate that biologic need whenever the time came. After the twins birth she opted for a IUD and changed it for a new one the year before, so there was no risk of accidentally getting pregnant, specially from Stephen.

Giving him time to recuperate his energy, she made her way to her study stark naked still and deposited The Book on her desk, then she filled a glass with whisky and downed on one go, the burning of the alcohol adding to the burning inside her veins. After smelling her little Alpha, seeing the lust on those dark eyes, seeing the size of the bulge on her dress - which was huge, bigger than Stephen's - it would be nearly impossible to be sated, she just knew. It was like a part of her had been asleep for as long as she can remember and now, now Andrea woke it up and there was no going back. Going to her chair she sat down and opened the last drawer with a hidden key, taking out a big dildo, she relaxed a little and closed her eyes, remembering everything about Andrea that night and just for a few moments, she indulged in this new fantasy; Andrea in front of her, teasing her folds with her cock, spreading her juices all over it before inserting the big head in, stretching her pussy deliciously, just to empale the hot and heavy dick in the tight channel and set a brutal pace, fingers ghosting over her clit, making her shudder and whimper like the needy Omega in heat that she was, those luscious lips travelling all over her skin, biting and sucking the sensitive flesh, chewing on her nipples until she couldn't handle anymore and just started cumming, triggering Andy's own, feeling herself being filled with warm liquid until it gushed out of her - she was sure Andrea could do it and still have more to give.

All the images were causing a sensory overload and soon Miranda found herself shaking on the chair, the dildo slipping out of her pussy while she tried to hold herself so as not to fall, her orgasm crashing like a frain train, making her squirt all over the floor, biting her lip so to not scream the only name that she could think of. Andrea.

It wouldn't be until a week later that they both would see each other, Miranda's heat during a day longer than normal and putting her on a terrible mood. After throwing her coat and bag on the second assistant desk, she stopped on the door to her inner office.

"From now on, Andrea is to deliver The Book each night." She informed without even looking behind, entering her office as if nothing of importance had happened or being said.

"Well, I, for once, won't complain about this decision." Emily murmured.

"Shut it, Emily." Andrea almost growled and for the second time that month, Emily lowered her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, did you guys liked? Hated it? Want to murder me for putting Stephen in the scene at all?

Leave your comments, favorites, ideas, opinions, anything.

If guys can find me on tumblr (l-s-wild) and now on the FB Mirandy group either where I am LS Wild. Feel free to come talk any time you want :)

See you guys next, probably by the end of November or early December :3

Oh, and if you guys want, I can share on my FB page the 3D images of the project you guys helped create, the nerd residence! Just let me know ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back! Finally done with college, so you can expect faster updates.

Thanks for everyone who favoritedm followed and reviewed this story. I appreciate it very much.

Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy it :3

* * *

Miranda couldn't stop thinking about that night at her place. Initially, she thought it was only her heat talking since Stephen wasn't the best of partners in bed and she noted what the girl was packing, her instincts might have gone wild wanting something - someone - more fulfilling to her needs; especially when the regular four days of heat turned into five for the first time in more than a decade. That put the older woman in a foul mood as this predicament ruined her plans of spending the whole weekend with her daughters, starting on Friday morning till Sunday night. It was an agreement she had with the twins, using her heat to have three more days off from work - the Elias Clark allowed a week off from work for omegas and alphas during their mating periods - to spend only the three of them bonding. And yet, she didn't know what possessed her to order Andrea to deliver The Book each night from that day on.

The first week was hell, pure and simple. She made sure to always stay out of reach from the foyer until the brunette was out of the house, but when she went to retrieve The Book, oh, when she went down the scent of Andrea invaded her senses like the quickest of poisons, making her shudder with all kinds of sensations she refused to acknowledge. So she decided to retrieve it very early in the morning, but the sweet and refreshing scent lingered on the air, and so, she discovered there was no way out of it.

As the month progressed, she started to associate the delicate smell with some sort of calm. Andrea was really proving herself, starting to get one step ahead in Miranda's need, surprising even the Editor herself. This sintony they were developing was making work a little less annoying and life a little bit easier for the silver haired woman. Thus, the association of the smell with calm.

Miranda was at home with her daughters spending some quality time after getting home earlier than planned. They were watching some silly old cartoons after dinner when she heard the door slam downstairs. Stephen was home, very late.

"Bobbseys, please stay here, okay?" She told them and got out of the entertainment room.

Stephen was in the kitchen, if the sounds were any indication. She slowly made her way down.

"What is it with all the noise?" She was glaring at him.

"What do you care?" He hissed, stomping out of the kitchen after not finding what he wanted.

"Hey, tone it down. The girls are awake." She warned following him to the third floor.

"So what?" He spat angry, falling in the armchair on the hall.

"They don't need to hear your tantrum, Stephen." She folded her arms, eyes ice cold.

"Oh? So I can hear their tantrum, but they can't hear mine? That's great." He was getting angrier with every passing minute.

"Watch out the way you talk about my daughters, I'm warning you." Her voice was even, but deadly.

While trying to keep her husband at bay, Miranda never realised the girls a few steps down from the third floor observing the exchange, neither when the girls heard a sound downstairs and sneaked to investigate.

* * *

Andrea was on her way to the townhouse, Book in hand, ready to finish the day and go home to sleep. Her body was tired, but not as much as her mind; Her new routine of exercises was paying off and making her more capable of handling all the activity her job required. However, her relationship with Nate was getting hard to manage, especially with him either giving her the cold shoulder or wanting to fight; it was becoming a rare occasion the times they sat at home and just talked like old times.

Exhaling heavily she took her set of keys and opened the door, feeling herself relax a little bit by the combination of scents in the air; even though she could smell Stephen in the house. That was a new development too. The more time she went to deliver The Book, the more she could distinguish the smells inside the house; Miranda, Stephen, Cara, Caroline and Cassidy - even though she only saw the girls once, the first time she went to the townhouse and they tried to prank her, which, she did not fall for, thank you very much. But now, after a month being the delivery girl? She could distinguish each one of those scents the moment the door opened, and right now, there was something wrong.

"Psss." She heard coming from the stairs.

"Andy." Another voice, almost identical to the first one called her name.

"Girls." She looked at them between the wood bars of the handrail on the next floor, large blue eyes full of fear.

"We need you to come up here." One of them said, probably Caroline.

"Is something wrong? You know I can't go up there or your mom is going to fire me." She wanted to go up anyway, the distress on their voices seemed genuine enough.

"Please. It's mom. She needs you, Andy."

The tears on their eyes did it for her. Some instinctual part of her making her take two steps at a time until she was kneeling in front of them.

"What is it? Where is she?"

But before the girls could answer it, they all heard a crashing sound coming from above.

"Mommy." The girls whimpered.

Andy got up and runned to the third floor, stopping on the last step and surveying the unbelievable scene in front of her. There was shards of glass everywhere, Miranda standing to her right, eyes wide and hands shaking, expression aghast. Stephen was to her left, red faced and shaking with pure rage on his brown eyes.

"What is going on here?" She had already gathered he was the one who threw what appeared to be a glass on the wall beside Miranda.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Her voice seemed to bring the Editor back from her state of shock.

"Does it matter right now?" She defied.

"Oh, great. We have an audience now." Stephen groaned.

Miranda was about to start a new argument, both with her husband and second assistant, when she saw it; her daughters hiding behind Andrea's legs, lips trembling and glassy eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Stephen. And get out. Now." Andy ordered, adrenaline coursing through her veins and driving her instincts up.

"Who do you think you are to send me out of my own damn house, hm? You little bitch." He spat and took a step closer.

A deep growl left her lips, making him stop on his tracks and actually back a few steps away. The girls and Miranda exchanged surprised looks, not knowing what to do.

"I won't repeat myself. Leave. Now." In that moment she could feel the power of her alpha behind every word.

And even though he didn't want to, didn't think this child, this lowly assistant had the right to tell him anything, much less order him around, the hierarchy remind him he was nothing but a beta - and not a tough one at that - and with a mix of rage and fear, he lowered his head and walked out in search of a bar again after this sobering experience.

All the ladies stayed still until the door slammed downstairs with such force it was heard loud and clear on the third floor. A few seconds of complete silence passed before Miranda looked at her girls again and opened her arms in invitation. "Girls." Voice cracking a little bit.

"No." Andy held them back and almost faltered under the piercing gaze. But she took a fortifying breath and drew herself up. "The floor." Was her only explanation.

Widening her eyes in understanding, Miranda felt her cheeks warm in shame. But then her assistant was lowering herself on that step and catching both of her girls on her arms and getting up again. It left the silver haired Editor astonished and breathless to see her daughters allow someone besides her and their father's touch them, much less see them bury themselves on someone else's body like that; she could _see_ them breathing deeply and relaxing, not completely, mind you, but a lot more than she expected; which was nothing. And those flexing muscles, the sheer power of them carrying her two daughters; she almost whimpered, almost.

Andy descended the stairs with the girls on her arms, miraculously not falling or tripping in her four inch heels. The first room she spotted on the second floor was an entertainment room, she entered and never let the girls go, still protective of them. Miranda arrived seconds later, going straight to her daughters and taking them from her arms, letting herself support them for a few seconds before seating on the couch and hugging them tight. Andy thought she was intruding on a private moment and walked out of the room, heart beating painfully on her chest. However, her feet barely touched the foyer when two redheads came running after her, calling her name all the way down.

"Thank you, Andy." Caroline, the one who smelled like the ocean on a summer day with a hint of storm, like her mom, said. Once again holding her leg.

"Yes, thank you, Andy." Cassidy, the one who smelled like lavender with a hint of lillies and wilderness, hugged her other leg.

"Hey. It was nothing, okay? I'm here to help you girls too." She spoke caressing their soft hair. "If you guys need anything, you can just call me, alright?" She smiled to them and without thinking, bent down to kiss the top of their heads.

When she straightened up, she saw her boss in the middle of the steps, unreadable expression on her face.

"Girls, is time for you to go to bed, come on. Andrea needs to go home." She held her hands out for the girls to take it, going up again.

Andy was left raw and vulnerable on the foyer, confused and shaking from the adrenaline, trying to make some sense of what just happened. Never in her life had she reacted so strongly and so impulsively like this. Never. With trembling fingers she had a difficult time to lock the door behind herself; a small part of her reluctant to leave them alone when Stephen could very well come back drunker and more dangerous than before. But it was not her place to stay, _they were not your family_ a voice whispered inside her head, making her eyes burn with unshed tears and her heart ache with something akin to longing. This was not how things were supposed to go, not how her life should play out after moving to the big city to chase her dreams. With a heavy heart and troubled mind, Andy walked the few blocks to the subway, playing in repeat the night's events.

Back at the townhouse, Miranda was tucking her girls in, watching them finally relax after allowing them to sleep with her. They were cuddled together, both holding a stuffed toy and breathing deeply. She had taken them up and waited for them to get ready for bed, the silence both a blessing and a curse at that moment. She needed to understand why the girls had called for Andy, why they trusted her enough to be carried around on her arms.

Of course, it could have been just the fear of the situation that drove them to such lengths, but, she was not prepared for their answer when questioned about it.

"She's safe, mom." Caroline spoke softly, eyes heavy with sleep, her sister only nodding in agreement.

"How could you know that, bobbseys? You barely know Andrea." She was genuinely curious.

"We can feel her scent every morning mom, just like yours." It was Cassidy's time to speak. "Sometimes we can smell the both of you at the same time."

"You two smell good together, mom. Safe." Caro completed, yawning.

Miranda was speechless. Her daughters trusted Andrea, whom they only met once; even though she was there every night to deliver The Book; simply because they grew accustomed to her scent and the feeling of safety their mixed scents stirred on the girls. That was turning out to be too much. A month later and she was finding harder and harder to restrain herself every time Andrea got too close, every time she whispered on her ear the name of someone during a gala, every time she walked inside her home and left behind her tempting smell that also stirred feelings on Miranda and not just the lustful ones. It was odd and a little bit terrifying to hear spoken out loud what was on her mind for the last couple of weeks.

"Mom, can we sleep with you tonight?" Cass pleaded, sky blue eyes full of hope.

"Yes, darling. Come along, bobbseys." She took them by the hand again.

For now she would not think about this new development, there was much more pressing issues to solve, like Stephen and his drinking problem and attitude. Andrea could come later, much, much later.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it folks. Hope you liked it. Leave your comments, your ideas and thoughts are always appreciated here.

Come talk to me on tumblr (l-s-wild) or FB (LS Wild).

I'll se you next week, hopefully :3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back, finally. Sorry for taking so long guys!

Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. (NSFW)

Thank you to all that left reviews, favorited and followed. I appreciate it very much :3

* * *

Andy was having the worst week of her life. Or so it seemed. It was her first week in rut since starting to work at Runway and she was taking suppressants to keep working. The problem was, the pills weren't working as they should. Her body temperature was higher than it should, anything could make her snap and not even she knew what would set her off. She still hadn't popped a boner, so that was a win, however, sometimes she could feel her clit throb like it might change into a penis. Especially when Miranda was close, which was all the time.

Taking her 20 minutes break, Andy entered the unused kitchen of the floor and went straight to the fridge, taking a bottle of cold water and chugging half of it.

"Damn Andy! You need to get laid or something." came Serena's voice from the door, surprising the brunette and making her spill some water.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack, Serena?!" her angered face was totally failing with the water running down her chin and neck.

"I can smell you from across a distance in this state. Why did you even come to work?" the tall blonde questioned whilst stealing her water bottle.

"I am taking suppressants, but for some reason they aren't working properly." she banged her head lightly on the fridge's door.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, the cook?"

"Yes, well, that is not an option." her body was aching.

"Oh, is he an alpha too?" Serena was too curious sometimes.

"No." was the only answer.

"Ah, I get it. He doesn't like the idea of an alpha having its way with him. Am I right?" she came closer, but didn't touch the brunette.

"Something like that, yes." Andy slowly turned around, feeling the presence of the other alpha closer. "It doesn't matter, I'll just change to a stronger suppressant."

"I don't think that's going to make a difference. But, I know a way to help." Serena's grey eyes were full of mischief.

"I don't like this look in your eyes, so, I'm going to have to say no." her gulping the only sound in the silent kitchen.

"Please, Andy. You need help before this blows up, literally. Or do you want to pop an erection in the middle of a run through or the gala in two days?" Serena's hands came up and started to knead the brunette's tense shoulders. "Please." she even pouted.

Andy was so desperate in that moment; this was the worst rut she ever experienced, her need to mate was almost unbearable without the suppressants doing their job. Her body burned like she was inside a sauna for too long, her sex ached and her clit hurt being unable to change. And all she could think about was charging into Miranda's office to fuck her senseless until she had nothing left to give, or they passed out. This, this could be the only way to keep from going insane before her rut is over in 3 days.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing under the ministrations, she exhaled "Yes."

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Serena winked and made an almost imperceptible gesture indicating the kitchen's door.

It was only then that Andy realized they were not alone, Emily's scent drifted from the hallway, faintly, but not undetectable.

"Are you going to be alone at your place tonight? Because if not, you can come to mine." the blonde beauty suggested.

"Nate works at night, and these past few days he's gone long before I get home." She informed, surprisingly without a hint of sadness.

"That just makes things easier then. I'll see you at your place tonight then, around eight." Serena purred as she sauntered away.

"Wait. We're not going to have sex, right?" she knew they weren't, but Emily didn't know that, so Andy implored, making sure to project her voice, full of innocence and inquiry.

Serena only shrugged and kept walking, a big smile on her pink lips. Andy, playing her role in this game to make Emily jealous, stared wide-eyed at the retreating form of her blonde friend, like it was a real possibility.

"What was that about?" Emily demanded through gritted teeth.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing." she dismissed the whole act. "Why are you here anyway?" she questioned, knowing that one of them must always be present at the outer office.

"You were taking too long to come back and Miranda wants you to go run some errands." she hissed.

It had become a rare occurrence, for Emily to talk to her like she was some kind of incompetent being. However the day after the 'incident' at Miranda's house, Andy went to work in a sour mood, ready to rip Emily's head off if the British said anything uncalled towards her. And boy she said it, a lot, and Andy didn't hold back, her alpha invading the redhead's personal space and backing her into the desk before threatening in a way she never had done before. Her scent saturated the air, overpowering anyone close enough to smell it. She was not to be messed with and Emily finally got the memo, the understanding of the situation she put Andy and Miranda in dawning on her. The first assistant sputtered a few apologies and bowed her head, submitting to the alpha in front of her.

However, today the beta decided to come at her again, which was understandable since Emily just witnessed what looked like the woman she was interested in offering to help the lowly second assistant with her rut. So, she let it go and only huffed in annoyance.

"Just give me a sec." she turned around and opened one of the cabinets, taking two cereal bars and putting in the pockets of her tailored pants. "What?" Emily was looking at her weird.

"I swear I don't know how you can be a 4, eating like that." The Britt made a disgusting noise and turned back, walking briskly back to her desk. Andy could only sigh and follow.

* * *

Later that night, Andy discovered that it was best to only trust Serena with things regarding fashion. Because, even though her idea would work for a little while, it wasn't an idea that she would like to partake ever again.

It was no surprise that Serena got to her place a good ten minutes before eight o'clock; by Miranda's standard she would still be five minutes late. However, what actually surprised her was a second knock 15 minutes later.

"I'll get it." Serena said already getting up and going to the door.

Andy was surprised to see her blonde friend letting a beautiful redhead in.

"Andy, this is Stella, a good friend of mine." she introduced them, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Stella. I'm Andy." she stated as they shook hands.

"I know." was the answer. "Serena told me about you and your problem." she was still holding the brunette's hand, eyes traveling over her body. "And I must say, your boyfriend is stupid to not enjoy all you have to offer." her pink tongue came out to lick her lips.

Well, shit! Andy thought to herself, transfixed by the gesture. Her body was fighting the suppressant the whole day and now it was going to win; there was no mistaking the twitch of her clit.

"Stella helped me during a few difficult times. I'm hoping she can help you too." Serena's smirk was hidden by the wine glass, but you could hear it in her voice.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom? I have no problem helping you here, either." the delicate hand holding hers never let go, while the other descended to her hips, caressing over the clothes at hip bone.

"I-I...Hmmm." so direct to business it was. But that left the alpha with no words and a bulge beginning to show under her sweatpants.

"You better take her to the bedroom; though I have no problem watching, I'm sure Andy prefers privacy." the lanky blonde chirped in.

"Where to, Andy?" it was a murmur, fingers trailing on her covered thigh.

Andy was petrified, unable to move or say anything. _What twilight zone is this?_ she thought.

"First door on the right. Don't scare her out." Serena pointed the direction, already turning on the TV and raising the volume, grey eyes fixated on the baseball game. "You're in good hands Andy."

The room wasn't big by any means, much less the bed; but it was cozy and clean.

"Take off your sweatpants and sit on the bed, please." it was a request, meant for Andy to understand it was her choice what happened inside that bedroom.

Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, the brunette gazed into green eyes and put her hands on the waistband of her pants. "I don't want to have sex." her hands were trembling, and she was nervous and confused and horny. "I just, there is this person, and I have a boyfriend and for some reason the suppressants aren't working like before and I'm so horny right now, but I can't just do it-"

"Hey, take a deep breath." Stella silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "I should kill Serena for not explaining this to you. We are not going to have sex, okay?" she waited for Andy to nod. "Good. I am going to help you with this -not so little problem, but you need to trust me, alright?"

"O-okay. Sorry about this. I tend to start rambling when nervous." stilling herself for whatever was about to happen, the brunette dropped her pants and lingerie to the floor, cock standing up, partially covered by her long band t-shirt.

"I must say, that is impressive." the green eyes were directed to the erect member.

"Thanks." her alpha glowed under the praise, even though she could feel her cheeks warming.

"Sit on the bed and let me help you."

A little anxious, Andrea did as told and sat on the end of the bed. Stella came closer, taking off her purple blouse and exposing her bra encased breasts.

"Give me a pillow." the redhead asked sweetly.

Laying down completely, the brunette extended her arms, grabbing a pillow with trembling hands and offering to the other woman.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Stella got out of the bedroom, completely put together and with a satisfied smile on her face. Andy came out an hour after that, hair messed and body relaxed, only to find Serena on the couch with Stella, both drinking some wine and laughing together at some TV show playing on the TV. The atmosphere was relaxed and easy, everybody ignoring the fact that Serena had turned up the volume 10 minutes after they disappeared into the bedroom to drown out the moans from her friend, and the fact that Andrea called their boss' name during her apex. They only offered her a space on the couch and a glass of wine, to enjoy the rest of the night while it lasted.

* * *

Miranda was sure she could make her 'Andrea problem' disappear by ignoring it entirely from her life. What she never accounted for, was said problem defying her logic and trapping her against a wall. Literally.

It all started two days ago when her second assistant decided to show up to work when she clearly was in rut. The scent was not overly potent and it was clear she was using suppressants to keep the effects at bay, but Miranda was an omega and it was part of her nature as an unmated omega to be able to scent any alpha close by, especially during their mating cycles. At first, she thought she could handle it just fine, it wouldn't be the first time this happened to her and any other time she was hardly affected by it. That was until the next day, when she noticed something was off the moment the elevator doors opened and the potent smell of her second assistant hit her like an explosion. Effectively making her steps falter, for a split-second, before composing herself and entering the office like nothing happened.

Her body temperature went up in the few steps it took from the elevator to her inner office, her heart beating madly inside her rib cage, breathing shallow and dilated pupils. She spent the rest of the day in a foul mood, hating being affected by her second assistant and feeling powerless to change that fact. Frustrated at her body's rebellion and the incompetence of her staff once more, by the end of the day she was a bomb ready to explode, anything could set her off and everybody was aware of it. Serena however, seemed not to care that much about it, because on her way out she stopped at Andy's desk and gave a salacious look. "I'll see you later at your place, right?"

And when the brunette gave a shy smile and nodded, Miranda almost combusted on the spot. This was it, her trigger. She waited until the blonde left before getting out herself.

"Coat. Bag." her gaze was directed at her second assistant, blazing with a fury never seen before. And it only got worse when the insufferable girl looked right into her cold blue eyes, defying, daring. The feel of those hands gliding through her clothes was oh so tempting, her anger turning into lust in the blink of an eye. Out, she needed out. But even in her desperation to run, the Editor made sure to rattle off a list of things for the alpha to do, just to try to ruin her date with the gorgeous blonde from the Beauty Department.

It was not like her to be so petty and childish, but there was something about Andrea that simply drove her crazy and made her jealous like never before. To make matters worse, the next day Serena showed up at Andy's desk again, asking for the jacket that she apparently forgot at the brunette's house. That was enough to make all hell break loose. There wasn't a single person inside the building that could calm the Dragon Lady. By the end of the afternoon everyone was scared to come close to the Editor in Chief. Nigel, Andy and Emily had to calm down the minions that were supposed to prepare Miranda for the gala that night. Lest they do something wrong and somebody would have to discover how hard it could be to clean blood stains from a Valentino gown.

Miranda never saw the others getting ready for the gala, she stayed at her office until Roy came to pick her up, both her assistants long gone, already at the hotel where the party was hosted. The silver haired Editor commanded the attention of every person in the room like she always did, her body ensconced in a gorgeous black backless dress that fit so well, highlighting her curves just enough to leave some mystery, a teasing of what lay beneath the dark material. Emily and Andrea flanked Miranda at the time after her entrance, and it would have been a normal occurrence, were it not for Miranda's attuned senses to Andrea. She first felt those deep brown eyes on her back, warming her skin with just the thought, then the proximity of that body to her naked back. However, Miranda had to maintain her composure and so, kept at bay every one of her body's reactions; every shudder, shaky breath, moan, goosebumps, it was all very well hidden from the crowd.

Everything was going well, Andrea was controlling herself immensely and a large part of the crowd was too intimidated by the alpha to stay too close for long, and that meant fewer people annoying her all the time. Nevertheless, something had to happen to disrupt her peace. A commotion started close to where she was and at the center of it all was none other than Stephen, clearly drunk and making a scene. Not far from her was Irv Ravitz, the little imp of a boss who wanted to destroy her at any cost and he noticing exactly who was causing the commotion. Before she could do any kind of damage control, a strained voice close to her ear spoke.

"Emily, go to Irv and distract him from this, take him elsewhere if needed." Andrea ordered and the redhead obeyed without question. "I'll take care of Stephen." the words came out in a growl and Miranda shivered, rooted to the spot.

It was obvious the moment Stephen realized something was wrong, he turned around so quickly it was painful to watch, his eyes bulged and it was like he sobered in a few seconds when he saw Andrea, walking in his direction.

Andy's stride was determined, everyone getting out of her way, probably afraid and overwhelmed by the alpha's scent. The fake smile did nothing to assuage the tension in the air.

"Hello, Stephen. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he didn't have time to answer as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the party.

The lawyer reeked of cheap alcohol mixed with expensive cologne and underneath it all, there was some kind of smell that seemed familiar. But she didn't have time to focus on that.

"Are you trying to test my patience? How dare you come here and try to embarrass Miranda like this?" with voice low and threatening, she backed him into a corner.

"Test your…? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You are nothing but a lowly assistant, no, not even an assistant, you are the _second_ assistant to my wife, _my wife_. Do you understand that?" Stephen was enraged, his voice raising to the point of spitting on her face.

"I suggest you get out of here before I make you. Believe me, it will be embarrassing for you." his words stung, but she was so far into her rut that for now, the only thing that mattered was to destroy this excuse of a man, be it with words or her fists.

"Why? That woman is a bitch that deserves what's coming her way, why do you care so much? Do you have a crush on her or something? Do you want to _fuck_ Miranda Priestly, see if you can make her moan your name, fuck her in her office, show her who's the boss? Is that it?" he was laughing now, mocking her. "Because let me tell you something, she's always the boss, even in bed and, oh boy, she knows exactly what she's doing between _any_ four walls."

"I'm going to kill you." she growled and attacked him with a precise punch to his eye; she didn't want to ruin her dress with blood. "You asked for it." she spat at him as he was slumped on the floor, passed out, right eye swelling fast.

She mentally send a thanks to her neighbor for teaching her a few powerful blows, her hand was sore, but it was worth it. Being sure her dress had no wrinkles and hair still in place, she hid her red and swollen hand behind her back and went straight to the restroom, not waiting to see if anyone noticed her hurry.

Miranda who had being speechless during the ordeal was brought back to the present when Nigel sidled up to her asking questions while her second assistant disappeared with her husband. She told her friend what happened and the both of them stood in silence looking to the corner where the other two had vanished.

A few minutes later, after everybody went back to drinking and not caring, Andrea came back alone, walking fast and hiding one of her hands, just to vanish into another corner that lead to the restroom.

"Are you going to see what that was about or should I?" Nigel asked calmly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to be seen entering the lady's restroom, my friend." It was her way of thanking him for his offer. "Go see if you can find Emily, maybe she needs saving from Irv." She requested before following Andrea's footsteps.

The adrenaline coursing through Andy was too much to bear, she wasn't even sure the suppressants were still active in her system. All she could think about was punching Stephen until his mother wouldn't recognize him and going after her omega to claim, to protect, to put her mark where everyone could see it and know.

She splashed some cold water on her face and neck to try to calm down, taking deep and steady breaths. However, there was no time for her to calm down; on her fifth breath the clear scent of her omega hit her hard, stealing the air from her lungs and sending her into an adrenaline rush all over again - even before the alluring omega opened the door.

This was bad, freight-train-ready-to-crash-and-burn bad. She put her hands on the sink to support herself and to have something to hold on to, her head bent down, eyes fixed on what was happening below her waist.

Miranda dared to open the restroom door after smelling the alpha at least three feet from the room. It was a risk, a bomb ready to explode on her hands, but it was the first time her rational side agrees with her animal one and there's nothing to hold her back. She needs to check up on her assistant and be sure everything is well and the crisis averted.

The Editor entered and closed the door, making sure to lock it or else any curious omega in the party could come searching for the delicious scent and all hell would break loose. Turning around, the sight of her second assistant supporting herself on the sink, knuckles white and body shaking made her take long strides to reach the girl, fearing the worst must have happened and Stephen somehow hurt the brunette. Stopping a few inches from her, eyes assessing the exposed skin of arms, shoulders and collarbone for any kind of marks and bruises.

"Andrea." it was a simple whisper, and there was no answer or acknowledgment. "Andrea." a little louder this time, hand ready to touch the closest shoulder.

"Do not touch me." the voice was so strange, grave, raspy, but made her stop an inch from the milk skin.

Miranda looked to the mirror, eyes locking into almost black ones, breath hitching loudly in the quiet place. Andy slowly looked down, sky blue eyes following after a moment. It was just a matter of seconds before the silver haired woman saw what Andy wanted to show, her gasp echoing through the walls.

"Do not touch me." the brunette warned once more, gaze so deep and full of lust boring into now stormy blue, observing the shake exhale, the vein pulsing quickly on the pale neck and the frozen hand close to her shoulder, descending with hesitancy and oh so slowly to her skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miranda's fear became true: an omega decided to go looking for that alluring and hypnotic scent and all hell broke loose; she just never thought that omega would be her.

In a flash she was trapped between the alpha's body and the sink, their bodies touching from breasts to thighs and instead of looking into the mirror, now she could feel Andrea's erection pressed into her sex and belly.

Strong hands held the back of her thighs and hoisted her up on top of the sink, her long gown preventing the brunette to fully be between her legs. A growl warned the Editor that she was about to be without a dress if she didn't do anything. Thinking quickly of the best course of action, knowing she would not be able to stop what was about to happen as her body had already submitted; and her mind was not that opposed; she would have to find a way to get out and straight to the car without a single person seeing her.

"Wait." her voice was breathless, but the order was clear as day.

With a growl of impatience the brunette paused. Miranda was quick to push her gown up until it was all bunched on her waist, however, Andrea had other idea and taking the Editor's hands off of the fabric, she pushed it all the way up, leaving the older woman only in her wine colored undergarments.

"Careful." the warning was clear before Andy decided to throw the expensive gown on the floor.

Andy huffed but put the garment carefully by their side and then it was time for her dress to start to bother, so she bunched up on her waist and freed her member, pushing Miranda to the edge of the counter top and pressing their bodies together once more.

Miranda only had time to get a glimpse of what Andrea was packing and just the thought of it going inside her made her wet. A hot tongue on her pulse point had her moaning and jolting in pleasure, grinding her sex against the warm penis -and that was the only incentive Andy needed to start grinding herself. She was so lost in pleasure and instinct, her brain even forgot about slipping herself inside Miranda, instead, losing herself to sensation. Her mouth lavished kisses and licks to her omega's body, doing all the work while her hands remained groping the fine ass of her partner, leaving crescent moon marks with her short nails. Her lips soaking the silk material of the older woman's bra, sucking and licking the rosy nipples, tasting the sweet skin mixed with a very thin layer of sweat that was beginning to form in the valley between the breasts.

"Andrea, inside, please." the soaked fabric of her panties were bothering her too much, scraping against her sensitive clit and making an unpleasant sensation.

But Andrea was none of the wiser, being lost for too long grinding into her, mind fogged with lust and pleasure.

"Just, help me out, please." the Editor received a whine the moment she tried to pry the assistant out of her for enough space to be able to fix the problem.

It was no use. Taking her hands out of the soft brown hair, she maneuvered them between their bodies, pushing her lacy panties aside and succeeding only in getting skin to skin contact instead of the penetration she so desired. That would have to be enough, Andy was lost to the rutt and nothing could take her out of that state of mind if not an orgasm. So, Miranda gave herself to the pleasure of the hot cock pulsing and thrusting against her clit, creation such a good friction, completely soaked with her juices and pre-cum. Her orgasm wouldn't take long either, so horny she was at that instant.

Andy's eyes rolled to the back of her head when she finally felt the wet sex against her cock, purring in pleasure and feeling a surge of energy to keep going. Her member was swollen and pulsing, her body so hot she was sweating now, only wanting to finish, to knot, to mark her sweet omega. The knot growing at the base of her dick made her reluctantly take her lips from the delicious breasts, licking the hollow of her throat and going to the pulse point, teeth scratching the throbbing vein.

"No." it was the omega's time to growl. Yanking her hair, she made sure the brunette was looking right into her eyes. "Under no circumstance you are to bite me, do you understand? I don't care how far gone you think you are into this, but if you mark me in any way I am going to destroy you, am I clear?" the stormy eyes burned with more than just lust now and Andy lowered her head, showing her neck in submission. "Good. Now, make me come."

Licking the pulse point one more time, Andy set a brutal pace that soon had Miranda crying out in ecstasy, body shaking and toes curling. Her nails digging into the alpha's shoulders to hold herself upright and help ride her orgasm. Andy was thrown over the edge by the feeling of her lover's juices running down her cock, the moaning just by her ear, the pain of nails digging into her skin. Her body shook so violently she was almost convulsing, the veins of her cock pulsing with warm cum, painting the Editor's abdomen in white. But she would not stop the erratic motion, her knot throbbing so slowly it was almost painful.

"Here, let me help you darling." Miranda whispered petting the dark locks with one hand and the other descending between their bodies, going straight to Andy's member and, nails scratching the hot flesh until she could take a hold of the big knot and squeeze rhythmically. "That's it darling, that's it. Give it all to me, come on."

They stayed like that for a while, Andy's face hidden on Miranda's neck, nuzzling and licking once in a while to convey her affection and gratitude, hips rocking into the warm hand; Miranda had to exchange hands a few times as it started to hurt after squeezing the big knot for a few minutes. She went through three stages while helping the alpha; first the cock rubbing against her clit created aftershocks, sending tiny waves of pleasure through her body. Second she became too sensitive and it started to hurt a little, and so she tried to scoot just a bit back to not feel too much contact. Lastly by the time Andy was finishing and her knot was getting smaller she was just relaxed, the rocking a calming motion for the both of them.

"Are you okay?" the Editor exhales the words, afraid of breaking the calm atmosphere.

"I'm not sure."

"Okay."

Andy didn't know what to think or how to react, she had just attacked her boss in a restroom during an important gala and now she couldn't even let go of the woman in her arms. Miranda nudged the brunette a little and the girl reluctantly let go. Their instincts were still running high, so they helped each other clean up and dress again, that also gave them time to admire the others body, looking without shame but with some shyness. Miranda was more than impressed with Andrea's size, it should be at least 8 inches with a good girth to it, protruding veins running on both sides of it, the color matching the rest of the strong body until it got to the rose head; just looking at it was making her hot all over again.

"If you don't stop staring I'm not sure I can control myself." to prove her point the cock twitched a little and started to harden again.

"I'm sorry." Miranda felt the blush rising to her face and averted her eyes.

Andy's dress was ruined with their cum mixed, and she had no idea how to hide or how much it would cost the dry cleaning, only that it would be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Miranda had part of her bra stained and her lacy panties ruined completely; she would have to go commando. Using one of the many towels close to the sink, the silver haired woman cleaned herself up meticulously, making sure to not smell so much of sex, then put the now wrinkled gown back on and fixed her hair impeccably.

"Emily, I need you, Nigel and Serena at the lady's restroom in two minutes. Knock twice and wait for me to say you can enter. Call Roy and tell him to find a secluded place to park without any paparazzi nearby. That's all." it was time to escape. "Andrea." she turned around only to find the girl staring at the stain on the designer gown. "Andrea, breathe." she dared to approach once more. "You can take the gown with the rest of my dry-cleaning this time, it's on me."

Andy looked at her with big chocolate eyes, blinking slowly, trying to understand all this kindness.

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours." giving in to the temptation, Miranda touched those soft cheeks with the back of her hand, thumb going down to contour sinful lips. "You're not fired." and then she was kissing Andy, her thumb still in place, preventing a full contact.

The knock on the door separated them, Andy's gown falling back in place, not hiding her new erection at all.

"Come in."

Emily and Serena walked in, the Britt almost fainting with the scene in front of her and the overwhelming smell of sex; the Brazilian only smiled and gave a thumbs up to Andy.

"Emily, you and Nigel will need to help me leave this gala unnoticed and make an excuse why I suddenly disappeared. Serena, you are to help Andrea find a way out of here also unnoticed. I can't have one of my assistants photographed leaving this gala with a big white stain on a designer gown and sporting an erection. I don't care what you do, just get out of here safely, understood?" the Dragon Lady was back.

"Yes, Miranda." they answered together, Emily's voice wavering just a little.

"Andrea, you have the day off tomorrow. That's all."

Just like that everything went back to normal, the door closing behind the two women and leaving the other two inside.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised this happened, but I am surprise it happened here."

"Shut up Serena."

"Oh, I can't, this is too precious and the only thing keeping me from reacting to all this pheromone and sex in the air."

"I hate you."

"You wish. Now, come on, let's take you out of here in the shadows, like spies so you can tell me everything."

"I really hate you." Andy pouted like a child and followed the blonde, trying to hide the tent in her gown as well as she could.

* * *

A/N: That's it folks. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, was it any good? Or bad?

Anyway, we're getting to the end of this little story, two more chapters and an epilogue, maybe, note sure yet.

Thank you everyone for reading, you can find me on tumblr or facebook as LS Wild. See you next chapter :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: After an eternity, I'm back! Finally! I'm sorry for the wait, folks. Writers block is a bitch.**

 **Unfortunately my beta is not available to help me, so all mistakes are my own, I used a grammar-check so the most grotesque mistakes were probably corrected, but the rest is a mistery hahahaha**

 **Thank you very much for all the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

That night, Andy freaked out like never before. She almost had sex with her very powerful, very terrifying, very beautiful boss. The alpha in her not only wanted to mate with Miranda, but also took a submissive instance with the silver-haired Editor; after the display of dominance her alpha was starting to take, she didn't think it was possible to submit again, much less to an omega.

Serena stayed with Andy the whole way to her apartment, knowing the cook boy wouldn't be there that time of night. By the time they got to the place, Andy was in a state of shock, numb to everything around her. Certain that her job was lost, she sat at the couch and turned the TV on. Serena made some tea after instructing the brunette to take a shower, "you smell like sex and Miranda, at least take the smell of sex out of you, it's starting to affect me and I don't need that" were her exact words. The strong smell of sex and the pheromones of an omega inside the restroom had Serena quiet bothered and that wouldn't do. Her alpha wanted Emily and there's no way it could have it today; Stella wouldn't be enough either. The gracious blonde left after the brunette succumbed to sleep, thoughts about her Britt crush still running through her mind.

* * *

Miranda got to the townhouse mercifully without being spotted. Nigel made a great deal of sneaking her out while her first assistant prepared her leave and distracted curious people. Locking the door behind herself, she punched in the security code and went straight to her bedroom, not bothering to take her coat until she was safely locked inside the en suite. Every piece of clothing, every inch of skin had Andrea's smell, she was drenched in the alpha's scent and it was making her dizzy. Andrea may not have bitten her, but she sure marked the omega with her scent and Miranda was conflicted between her omega's wish to relish in the mark or horrified that she gave in, in the first place and now wanted more.

The shower took longer than she expected, the very recent memories played on her mind like a movie and it made her body burn all over again, to the point of almost making her enter an early heat, almost. That's how strong her connection with the alpha went. She had never in her life entered a sympathetic heat, never had she given up to her body's sexual needs without being in a heat, and now this… this naive girl showed up and turned her world upside down. After pleasuring herself with memories mixed with fantasy, the older woman made sure to lather her skin with the expensive and fragrant soap made especially for her, then moisturizing her skin with expensive cream; everything to minimize Andrea's smell; it didn't work much, and she knew why, but she would remain in denial for now.

It was the middle of the night when something woke her up. No, not something, someone. First she saw Caroline, the girl was standing in front of her mother.

"Mommy, can I stay here?" the child asked holding a stuffed toy.

"Of course, Bobbsey. Did you have a nightmare?" she scooted back a little, giving space for the redhead to climb up.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Caroline tucked herself on her mom's arms.

"Can I stay too?" Cassidy was already climbing the bed, situating herself on her mom's back, like a baby koala.

"Yes, you can." she breathed deeply and tried to go back to sleep, happy that her girls still wanted to stay with her despite their age.

"Mom, you smell different." Cassidy mumbled from behind her.

"Yeah, you smell like Andy." Caroline buried her nose on her mom's neck.

Miranda tensed immediately.

"I like it. Andy's smell is good." Caroline whispered on the brink of sleep.

"Yeah, mom. We like Andy." Cassidy mumbled, sleep claiming the girl soon after.

Well, this was getting more out of hand every day. Not only was her omega accepting Andrea, her daughters were accepting the alpha too; they even stopped trying to prank her, respecting her authority like they never did with any other assistant or person, alpha or not. Could she-? _No, no, that was too dangerous, could ruin careers. But maybe, just maybe_ … And before she could reprimand herself, sleep claimed her too and the thoughts never stopped.

During that month, Miranda started to realize a few changes on her behavior towards Andrea. Every time the girl came close, for any reason, Miranda would unconsciously lean towards her or take a step closer if they were standing. When her temper got the best of her and she could feel a headache forming, she started to call her second assistant and ask questions she already knew the answer just to hear her voice and let the alpha's scent sooth her. With every passing week the need to be closer grew, to the point where, by the end of the month, she anxiously waited the delivery of The Book downstairs.

One week after the restroom debacle, Miranda caught herself waiting on the stairs for The Book to be delivered, craving a level of proximity with the younger woman that just the smell that lingered behind couldn't provide. Where on the first week she found herself on the first floor wanting to get just a glimpse of brunette locks and pale skin, by the end of the month she was waiting beside the table where The Book was usually left, aching to feel the smallest touch of their fingers; once, she even caught herself fixing the collar of Andy's shirt, absurd!

All that distraction was not good for the Editor, seeing as Irv was plotting against her once more, and she still hadn't figured out what was his move to take her out; she needed to focus on gaining leverage against him, compiling a list of supporters big and important enough to scare the slimy man out of her hair for a while. With a heavy heart and renewed determination, Miranda decided it was time to put an end to whatever it was happening between her and her second assistant.

* * *

Andy took two days off instead of just one like her boss ordered, there was no way she would risk losing control in the office and get fired for it, no matter how much she craved the older woman. Her relationship with Nate was slowly sinking since the beginning of her work at Runway, but it sank straight to the bottom after the 'restroom incident'.

" _I can't stay here while you smell like her." he gritted out._

" _How do you even know it's her? It could be anyone else since you never cared enough to know the people I work with!" the brunette was trying really hard not to lose control._

" _I just know, Andy! That woman is the reason our relationship is like this, why we fight so much these days, why I never get to see you or go out with you. Even Lilly and Doug don't see much of you, they're worried." They were close to screaming at each other now._

" _Are they now? So how come neither of them called or sent a message to ask how I'm doing? And don't you dare blame Miranda for our problems; my job may be demanding at times, but I don't see you make any effort to keep this relationship going, you're always going out with your friends after the restaurant closes, most of the time you either get home after I left or leave before I get back from work. So, don't you dare blame my boss for this shit we're in!" Andy was fuming, how dare he be such a jerk?_

 _Nate was about to retort when her work phone rang. "Of course she's calling. Even now she can tear us apart." his laugh was scornful. "I don't need this right now. You know, in case you were wondering, the person whose calls you always take, that's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are happy together!" with that he took a coat from the hangar and left, the door making a loud bang as he closed it._

 _The brunette looked at the door for a second, the phone bringing her back to the present. Deciding to ignore the relief she felt with the outcome, she answered the call on the last ring. "Yes, Miranda."_

That phrase kept repeating itself on her head for days, creating many scenarios where it made itself true. Scenarios where she had a romantic relationship with Miranda, where they were happy, mated, with kids running around the house with the twins, where they made passionate love throughout the house and even the office at Runway; those were more often when she was at said office working, which was, most of her time. And Miranda didn't make things easier to Andy that month, always close when the brunette delivered The Book but out of reach, like it was a teasing game. Until it wasn't anymore, and Andy would open the front door, just to find Miranda casually leaning against the table, ocean blue eyes locked on her like she was a prey. Some days she wished she was.

That was, until Miranda started to treat her like the new, incompetent, fat second assistant that knows nothing. Not only that, but she also started to demand the most impossible tasks from the brunette, expecting it to be accomplished before the end of the day and if Andy thought it to be cruel, nothing in the world or the universe could have prepared her for the worst task ever: bring to the twins the manuscript of the unpublished Harry Potter book, the one that wouldn't be out until next year.

"I don't care how you do it, that's not my business, just get it done before the girls leave to their grandparents house at four." she had stood there for a few more seconds than allowed, blinking slowly, trying to determine if it was a nightmare or real life.

"Are you deaf? Or did you finally lost your last two brain cells?" the silver-haired woman glared at her, glasses perched on her nose.

"S-sorry, Miranda." not a nightmare them.

"Why are you still here annoying me with your incompetence? Go do as I said and if you can't, don't bother coming back. That's all."

Andy got out of the office dazed, not knowing what to do to find that damned manuscript; even if she called J.K. Rowling personally, there was no way the woman would give her a copy. With a list of errands to run and an impossible mission, Andy donned her coat, took her Chanel purse and went out on the city, ready to conquer it at all costs. The alpha in her was starting to demand she proves her value to the omega and to the world.

She was walking out of a restaurant, bag with Miranda's steak on one hand, another bag full of skirts on the other, bluetooth earbud on her ear and a huff leaving her lips. "Did I mention it is for Miranda Priestly?" the person hung up on her.

A bus was passing right in front of her with a big advertise, the name on red letters on the side of the bus made her stop for a minute, maybe she could find a way. But first, Miranda's steak was cooling and that wouldn't do.

Running back to the office, the brunette arranged everything perfectly before the silver-haired Editor walked through the doors, rattling off another list of things to be done.

"What is this?" the older woman asked, looking at the tray of food on top of her desk.

"This is the steak you asked for-"

"I won't need this, I have a meeting lunch with Irv right now. Honestly, Andrea, aren't you supposed to know my schedule by now?" her voice was so low and uninterested that it was possible to hear Emily snicker behind them. "Now, if you have finished boring me with your incompetence, I have a meeting to attend; and don't forget to get Patricia from the vet."

Andy counted up to 15 before the elevator with Miranda was three floors below. Then she grabbed the tray of food and just, threw it all inside the sink on the small kitchen; the sound of porcelain and glass breaking was surprisingly satisfactory.

"You could at least have warned me about the change of schedule, Emily." the brunette gritted out.

"Me? Oh, it must have slipped my mind." the fake innocence was unnerving.

"You're lucky Serena is totally smitten with you, or else…" she muttered full of anger.

"What was that?" the Britt asked confused.

"Nothing. I'm off again, try to not let anything slip your mind again, please and thank you." it was time to try her last move to complete the impossible mission; they should hire her to make part of that movie if she could pull this off.

The phone rang three times before the call connected, and the voice on the other end gave her shivers. _Oh, why must some men think they are the gods gift to women?_ But Andy had no other choice, this was the last resort.

"Hello, Christian. I don't know if you remember me, Miranda girl?" she inquired while going to the vet to pick up Patricia.

" _Ah, yes I remember. How could I ever forget." he tried to be flirtatious and Andy gave a false laugh. "To what do I own this pleasurable call?"_

"Hm, well. I know we don't know each other well, but I wanted to ask a favor." the situations Miranda put her through.

" _Oh, yeah? What it is?"_

"You wouldn't be able to get me a copy of the manuscript of the next Harry Potter book, would you?" she grimaces.

" _I see the devil has attacked again."_ she could hear him chuckling on the other side. " _Look, I'll see what I can do, but no promises; this_ is _an impossible task that she gave you."_

"Thank you, Christian." well, that was it, there was nothing more she could do on this matter.

An hour later and Andy was with her arms full of bags once again and the addition of an eager Patricia pulling her up and down the streets of New York. Her phone started ringing and she couldn't be more thankful for whomever invented bluetooth earphones, honestly.

"Hello." she answered without looking.

" _Tell me you love me."_ the voice asked.

"You did it?" she stopped dead on her tracks, a few patrons murmuring some profanities for the abrupt stop.

" _Did you doubted me? I'm wounded."_

"How did you do it?" the brunette was too perplexed to care for his attempts.

" _A friend of mine is the illustrator, and she still had a copy of the manuscript."_ Andy definitely didn't want to know how he convinced her to give it to him.

"Well, thank you very much, Christian, you just saved my job." the relief in her voice was evident.

After getting the address to meet the writer, Andy hung up and called Emily, needing to know Miranda's whereabouts and if she would use Roy in the next two hours; time was running out and the private driver was her best shot at getting to the hotel and then the twins in time, besides, that monster of a dog couldn't very well enter the bar of a luxurious hotel without causing some commotion.

The problem was, Patricia wouldn't let her get out of the car without going together, the giant dog whined and howled every time she tried to close the door, it was pathetic and attracting a lot of attention. It was no surprise she caved and throwing her boss name around, the assistant and the dog entered the bar.

"How did you managed to enter here with this beast?" Christian was shocked.

"I am Miranda's girl, remember?" a cheek smile made its way to her lips.

"Of course. Well, here it is." he gave her a heavy brown envelope.

"I can't thank you enough, Christian."

"Have dinner with me one of these days, maybe after Paris? That would be enough of a thank you." his hand was making its way to Andy's arm when a growl stopped everyone; Patricia was looking at him, teeth bared and a low grow still coming from her mouth. "Someone is jealous." he tried to play it out, but the dog was having none of it.

"I better get going, my time is running out. Thank you again, Christian. Let's go Patricia." the brunette had to push a little harder to get the San Bernard to move, stifling a laugh until she was safely inside the car.

"Where to now, Andy?" Roy smiled to her from the front seat.

"The townhouse." she answered between laughs, scratching Patricia's fur behind her ears.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Andy was entering the office with a blank face and shoulders squared. You couldn't read a thing on her coffee eyes and her posture screamed professional. Without hesitation, the second assistant entered the inner office and put the book with a muffled thud on the glass desk.

"What is this?" the Editor asked without glancing up.

"The manuscript." that got the Editor's attention.

"I thought you knew I have twins, so why am I seeing only one copy? Do you expect them to share?" her glasses were lowered to the tip of her nose.

"Actually, this is your copy. I already made two copies for the twins and made sure to have it covered to look less like a manuscript and more like an actual book." she was fighting a smug grin.

"And where, pray tell, are those copies?" Miranda had abandoned her glasses and was playing with her necklace, sky-blue eyes fixated on the girl in front of her.

"With the twins, on the train to their grandparents." now she couldn't fight the smug grin anymore, the alpha in her so proud.

Miranda couldn't fight a small smile either, the girl had accomplished the impossible again and had gone beyond. Oh, and how she wanted to whip that smug smile off, preferably with a thorough kiss that would make the brunette's toes curl. That thought brought her back to the present and scolding her features once more, she gave the girl a once over and waved her hand "That's all."

With a spring in her step and a happy smile, Andy went back to her desk, completely unaware that her happiness wouldn't last until the end of that day.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it, tell me what you think of it!**

 **Be prepared for the next chapter, the plot finally makes an appearance and what you all were waiting for finally happens too. I won't take long this time, chapter 8 is almost done and over 4k words, so it will be a big one.**

 **A big thanks to every one who has supported me here and on the FB group, you guys rock!**

 **See you all soon :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm late with this, but here it is! The so awaited moment after 7 chapters.**

 **This is it guys, the last one that got so out of control it took me 3 more days than expected to finish and made me beat my record of words; this is my biggest chapter ever!**

 **Thank you everyone and enjoy the chapter! NSFW**

 **Sorry any mistakes :3**

* * *

Paris, the city of lights, of love and romance; or so was its fame. Andy didn't know if she would have the chance to see the lights and taste the love and romance. Fashion week was a whirlwind even before it began, leaving no time to admire the city or to feel anything; certainly not the guilt of crushing Emily's dreams, or the relief for the break up of a relationship that no longer was working, or the ever growing longing inside of her for her still married boss.

The only good outcome of everything that happened in the last two months was the happiness in Serena's eyes when she convinced Emily to let her be the one to help when the Britt finally got out of the hospital, and how she convinced was quite good too. Andy may look like a naive girl, but she was not stupid to go alone into the hospital to shatter Emily's dream; Serena also would never forgive the brunette for not bringing her along.

Seeing the first assistant so imposing on the hospital bed, with her leg raised and eating a lot of carbs while cursing at the wind was too much for poor Serena and without hesitation, the blonde walked straight to the bed, held Emily's face with both hands, "Let me take care of you, querida" she asked and kissed the Britt, not waiting for an answer. It was sweet and the perfect opportunity to tell about Paris, seeing as Emily was left so dazed she could hardly pay Andy any attention.

Now here the brunette is, in Paris, with Miranda of all people; never mind the rest of the Runway's crew. The wonderment was there, for the city, for the shows, the clothes, the designers, the many people from the publishing world gathered in the same place at the same time, discussing business and the fashion industry, but also, what was beyond. It was thrilling to be in the middle of those people, even if was just like an assistant, even if she had to endure Christian's presence sometimes pestering her about the place he wanted to take her 'to have a meal that is life changing'. However, not even the prospect of creating the best professional network was able to take her attention from Miranda, from the way she carried herself among the elite to the way she talked or even looked to others; it was mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time how one person could hold such power over others, how with just one look a dream could either come true or turn into dust.

The week was ending, but the glamour had died from the start when Andy had to arrange for Stephen to fly to Paris to be with Miranda on the last day of Fashion Week. The last show had ended a few hours ago and Andy finally had a little time to walk through the streets and admire the city lights. Her thoughts kept going to her boss and her heart was constricted with some unknown feeling telling her to go back to the hotel to check up on the omega.

* * *

Miranda was having a very disappointing week, but not for the reasons people may believe, no. A majority of the designers had outdone themselves, bringing new concepts and colors and an array of materials that made her hand itchy to write all the ideas popping into her head. The problem was with her second assistant, Andrea. The brunette was consuming her thoughts like fire consumed gasoline, it was unnerving and tempting and made her mind wander during all the wrong times. That and the jealousy was creating such a distraction that she was missing important things.

An example of that was how it took her two days to notice how cozy Irv and Jacqueline looked, how one was almost always accompanied by the other. Two days was a long time when your two biggest enemies could be colluding against you. The after parties were especially a blur to her, seeing as Andrea had to always stay behind her and whisper names on her ear; a delicious kind of distraction. But it also cost her precious time, and only on her third day she was able to detain Jacqueline and discover Irv's plot to take her out; honestly, the EIC of French's Runway liked to brag too much to keep her mouth shut.

Now she found herself on the sofa of her hotel room, yellow envelope in one hand, divorce papers on the other, tears drying on her face as she contemplated not only the reaction of her daughters, but also, the hurt her plan to stop Irv would cause her longest friend. The sound of the door opening brought her back to the present.

"Miranda? I brought the gown- Oh!" the emotional state of the older woman brought Andy to a stop.

"We need to go over the seats again, I want Snoop Dogg to sit by my side."

That made Andy pause for a second, "Isn't that Stephen's place?" it was a risk to ask questions, but she really was confused.

"Unless he miraculously decides to take these papers back and not divorce me, no, that's not his place anymore."

"Oh! Uh-Okay."

"Eloquent as ever, I see." There was no bite to her words, so tired of all this she was. "I can only imagine how my daughters will react to it; losing a father figure, having to be exposed to the press all over again, their privacy invaded even though they have nothing to do with it."

"I think they'll be more upset with the headlines about their mother than with Stephen's departure, Miranda. Those girls love you so much." the brunette dared to say, heart breaking at seeing her omega so sad.

"I can see it already; Ice Queen freezes another heart, Devil in Prada scares another Mr. Priestly. They'll just recycle the headlines from my last divorce."

Andy took a deep breath and gazed into those blue blue eyes, "What do you need from me?" the meaning behind those words were clear for both of them, the air was heavy with all the possibilities implied on that simple question.

A beat. Two.

"I need you to do your job. That's all."

A minute. Sixty seconds.

"Okay. Goodnight Miranda."

The click of her high heels rang loudly on the silent room, until it was muffled by the closed door.

It hurt, badly. The moment the door closed Miranda gasped, her heart thudding rapidly on her chest, the tracks of dried tears becoming wet again with new ones, a silent cry that tore her apart. On the other side of the door Andrea wasn't any better, the brunette was having great difficulty to breathe, the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. She stumbled to her room in front of Miranda's, sobs escaping her lips and tears blurring her vision, it couldn't be later than 8pm, but she fell into her bed and cried until exhaustion took over.

A couple of hours later, Andy woke up with a minor headache and a still broken heart. Going into the bathroom to refresh herself, she thought all this pain deserved some hard liquor to make it more bearable; it wasn't the best idea, she was well aware, but right now she didn't give a shit about it.

The bar was more crowded than she thought, to find a corner to hide and lick her wounds was hard enough, never mind some men looking at her like she was a piece of meat. The high booth in the darkest corner was a blessing, the people around could barely see her and the tables nearby were mostly empty; privacy seemed like a very important thing for these people.

Going straight into the hard liquor, her first drink was a shot of vodka that went down burning her throat, but not the pain in her heart. _Soon, very soon,_ she thought before going for the second shot. The third shot was halfway to her mouth when a very familiar voice made her groan in disgust, _What is Christian doing here?_ Well, it didn't matter anyway because this was her moment to wallow in self-pity. Going for the vodka again, a second voice joined the first, and then a third one and her blood ran cold. Irv Ravitz and Stephen Tomlinson.

Stephen Tomlinson was in Paris, right now, with Irv Ravitz and Christian Thompson. Together. Talking about a plan. And Miranda. _What the hell?_ This couldn't possibly be good, she had to do something, but what? _Think Andy, think, like a goddamn investigative journalist for fucks sake!_ And from that everything seemed easier, even with two shots of vodka on an empty stomach.

The table with the three men was the closest to hers, the jazz on the background was low enough to allow her to hear their conversation clearly. Thanking the heavens for always going out with her more than prepared purse, she took out a small recorder, turned it on and put on the floor, using her foot to nudge as closer to them as possible. The once blessed low light was now a curse, the pictures she took with her phone next didn't have the best quality; she would have to follow them.

One hour later and Andy found herself paralyzed with shock on that bar. The conspiracy against Miranda was bigger than anyone could ever imagine. Shaking herself out of that stupor, the brunette paid her bill and ran after the men that were already exiting the place, recorder tucked inside her purse and phone in hand ready to start taking pictures. The first one was of them talking quietly on the lobby, then Christian saying goodbye and entering the elevator. She followed Irv and Stephen out of the hotel into the cold night.

It was fifteen past eleven, the streets were quiet with few people walking around, mostly couples enjoying the city. A few blocks away from the hotel, the body language of the two men changed drastically and Andy found herself gaping at the change; Stephen put an arm around Irv's waist, bringing him closer as the short man put his head on Stephen's shoulder. They were murmuring quietly, but she didn't need to hear it to know what was happening, the surprise so big she almost missed the moment to take a picture of them kissing, almost tripped when they entered a dessert alley and started to make out like teenagers. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

With enough pics to last a lifetime she turned around and run back to the hotel, as fast as her legs would carry her, like there was a monster chasing her down. She only stopped once safely inside her room, back against the door, gasping for breath. Stephen and Irv were lovers and were colluding with Christian Thompson and Jacqueline Follet to take Miranda down and humiliate her in front of the whole fashion industry. Stephen has enough inside information to make this possible.

 _Goddammit!_ She was pissed, no, enraged at these people for doing something so low. Didn't they know who Miranda was? That woman was larger than life, to go against her is suicide and this time they might just pull it off. No matter. Andy would stop this madness no matter the cost, consequences and heartbreak be damned.

Suddenly it was like college all over again, pulling an all night doing an essay for her investigative class. It gave her a good feeling, the thrill of the investigation, the results of it and the possibility of making them pay for it. By the time 4am rolled around, the second-assistant was exhausted, head pounding with a headache, vision blurring thanks to the screen light of her laptop, but her work was finished, there were three envelopes on the coffee table containing the printed pictures of the meeting and Irv's affair, the transcription of the meeting and a thumb drive with the recording; one for Miranda, one for Irv and one for herself. She called the hotel for their alarm service and set the alarm on her phone too, just as a precaution.

The ringing of the phone woke her with a start.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Sachs?"

"Yes?"

"This is the alarm service you asked for. It's 6am now."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

Not wasting time, Andy got up and took a shower, then proceeded to ask for breakfast while assembling her clothes for the day and doing a light makeup. Feeling nervous about the impeding confrontation, the brunette ate a simple bowl of fruits and drank a cup of coffee. One hour later and she was as ready as anyone about to out their boss's boss affair and conspiracy could ever be.

"Good morning Andy." the voice coming from the end of the hall made her jump in surprise.

"Mr. Ravitz! Good morning!" _what the hell is he doing here so early? Shit!_

"It seems like Miranda has an urgent matter to discuss with me first thing in the morning." he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You wouldn't know what this is all about, would you?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I have an important information to share with you and Miranda." she gave a nervous smile, two brown envelopes on her hand.

"Well, why don't you join us?" he offered while knocking on the door to Miranda's room.

"Sure, sure."

"Andrea? I don't recall asking for you to be in this meeting between Irv and I." her tone was cold, her face impassive.

"I have important information that you two need to know." the assistant tried to project confidence.

"I'm sure this 'information' you're talking about can wait until the end of this meeting. Now, if you excuse us."

The Editor was closing the door with Irv already inside, when Andy held the door and opened it fully, entering the room herself, "No, it can't wait." she wouldn't tolerate Miranda's bullshit right now.

The older woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, it was a bold move from her assistant. "By all means, let us wait until the end of the day for you to spill it out this so important information." the older woman sat on the arm of the couch, the slit on her dress exposing part of her leg and catching Andy's attention. "Move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me."

"Sorry." she gave a sheepish smile. "Inside these envelopes you both are going to find evidence of a conspiracy against Miranda." Irv received the envelope with caution while Miranda didn't look surprised. "That conspiracy was planned by Mr. Ravitz-"

"How dare you-" he tried to interrupt, but she kept talking.

"And his lover, Stephen Tomlinson." that piece of information got a reaction from the Editor, and both of them tore into the envelope to see if it was true.

"How-how did you get this?" Irv was pale, hands shaking going through the pictures.

"I was at the bar last night, the table closest to yours and it just so happened that I could overhear your conversation. That and I followed you two after getting out of the hotel." she shrugged like it was nothing.

"You- you little piece of shit! You think this is going to help you in any way? You're fired, Andy, done!" the little man was up now, pacing the small room like a mad man. "What do you expect to gain with this?"

"Save Miranda's job."

"I hope it was worth it, throw your career into the trash before it even began, and all for a frigid, bitch woman that will chew you and spill out in a heartbeat." the level of hatred on his voice was scary, until he started to bad mouth Miranda.

"You don't get to talk about her like that, asshole!" the words were a growl, making the man stop in his tracks. Her alpha was out to play. "Who do you think you are? Hm? A man with a vendetta against a woman that gives her life for the job and why? Because you're jealous of her, of her power, of what she represents as a woman, as an omega, as a person. Go fuck yourself Irv, I don't give a shit if you destroy my career, I'm pretty sure her reach on this industry goes far beyond yours; and for the chew part? I surely wouldn't mind feeling her mouth on me." her grin was wolfish, standing proud and tall, looking down to that excuse of a man.

A split-second after saying those words and her head turned quickly to Miranda, taking a deep breath to be sure.

"Get out of here and be sure to say the right words during your speech, or else, the press, the board and your lawyers will have a hell of a day with all this information. I'm sure your wife will, anyway."

"This won't end like this!" he tried to argue.

"Oh, but it will, my dear Irv." in the blink of an eye Miranda was there, behind Andy, cold blue eyes locked on the little imp. "My Andrea here has the proofs and I have the money and power to destroy you, and Stephen, and Christian, so I suggest you get out while you can and think twice before coming after me again." she purred the words, arms going around Andy's waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

The man stormed from the hotel suite, door banging loudly behind him. However, the two women stayed in the same position; Andy paralyzed by the smell engulfing her. You see, Miranda knew that the last day of Paris Fashion Week was also her last day of calm as her heat would start the very next day; she had even prolonged her stay and would have her daughters fly over by the end of it to spend some quality time with them. The thing is, nobody had accounted for Andrea's display of power and loyalty so close to her heat and how that would affect her, so it took them both by surprise that she had entered heat right there, watching the power display by the alpha, _her alpha_ ; body heating up, pheromones getting stronger, ready to call for the alpha, compelling her to get closer, to touch, to give in, until she was holding Andy from behind; _Finally._

"I won't be able to hold myself this time, Miranda. Please, let me go." her voice was low, sending a shiver down the older woman's spine.

"Then don't."

"You have to give a speech in an hour." her voice was strangled, those soft hands started to move around her body, caressing stomach, tights.

"For the first time in my life, I. Don't. Care." she whispered and bit the earlobe closest to her mouth.

"Fuck." Andy shuddered, hard, hands going to the wall where Irv once was leaning before storming off.

"I have every intention of doing just that, darling."

But Andy wouldn't have any of that, she spent too long suffering after Miranda, wanting, dreaming, longing for this moment and her alpha would not bend this time.

"So do I." the brunette growled and pulled Miranda from behind her, pressing her against the wall.

They were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck it is?!" Andy's growl was so powerful that a moan escaped Miranda's lips and her underwear was soaked.

With shaking legs, the older woman walked slowly to the door, opening just enough to see whomever it was interrupting her.

"My goodness Miranda, what is going on inside that room?" Nigel asked stunned after being hit by the scents inside the suite the moment the door opened.

"Do you really want to know?" she arched an eyebrow.

"No. Never mind."

"Good. Since you're already here, be a good employee and text James Holt and Jacqueline Follet immediately, tell them the deal is off the table, James can do as he was planing and Jacqueline can go fuck herself. That's all." the door closed on his face, and he was left there for a few seconds, trying to understand what just happened and deciding he really didn't want to know.

"Where were we…" her voice faded out the moment she turned and saw Andy taking out her coat, exposing the porcelain skin of her arms, shoulders, her breasts almost spilling out of the black corset she used underneath.

"I made the scary Miranda Priestly speechless, my my."

The brunette was in seduction mode, her alpha taking control, feeling the beginning of a sympathetic rut starting, ready to satisfy her omega, to mate. The coat was thrown into the couch, her hips swayed with every step towards the older woman, fingers undoing the buttons in the front of the corset to reveal the soft lines of a taut stomach.

"I believe we were at the part where I kiss you until air becomes a necessity and then some more." her lips grazed Miranda's with each word, her tongue coming out to lick the top lip in front of her, just to tempt before going for the kill.

Miranda's hand went to Andy's hair, mouths connecting in a heated kiss; there was nothing slow about that first kiss, it was aggressive, desperate, hungry, lustful. Andy's hand went to the opening of the side of the dress, nails scratching the exposed tight up and around, going straight to that delicious ass and squeezing firmly; a moan escaped thin lips.

"I want you so much Miranda, so fucking much. Do you want me to? Are you ready for me already?" nimble fingers skipped to the front of the lacy panties, making contact with the soaked material, ghosting over the warm core.

"Fuck." Miranda's hips jolted with the contact, the curse escaping her lips without a second thought.

"So wet for me." the brunette bit the earlobe of the older woman. "I'm ready for you too, can you feel it?" the hand that wasn't inside the gown took one of the Editor's and put on top of her crotch.

"Andrea." the editor gasped the name as she felt the hard member beneath the tight skirt.

Without giving a second thought, Andy turned Miranda around, putting her hands on the door for support and pulling the older woman's hips towards her hard member.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, Miranda." she mumbled into the back of her neck, teeth nibbling on the creamy skin.

"Then do it already!"

To say Miranda was impatient would be the statement of the century. Her blood was boiling inside her veins, her skin was hot, sweaty and very sensitive, all in a matter of minutes from entering her heat when it usually only got to this point during her second day. Her pussy was soaked and Andrea's light touch through her underwear only made it worse; she could feel her sex contracting against air, desperate to have that cock inside giving her pleasure, the one that was rubbing torturously against her ass. So distracted she was with the sensations on her neck and ass, she didn't realize the hand moving inside her gown until it was pushing her underwear aside and entering her with one finger, then a second.

"I want more." she growled in frustration.

"Always so impatient." but so was Andy, and after a few strokes she was taking her fingers out, earning another growl from Miranda.

Andy then proceeded to take her skirt and corset off and Miranda's gown and underwear next. Her cock sprang free from her underwear, erect and leaking precum from its tip. She touched it lightly, gazing at the woman in front of her, admiring every inch of exposed skin, flushed with heat, glistening with sweat.

"Do move along with this, would you?"

"As you wish, Miranda."

Andrea complied easily, her own patience running short with all the teasing. Taking hold of her member, she ran it through the copious amount of wetness between the older woman's folds until she was sure it was lubricated enough. The moment the head was aligned with her entrance, they both knew it would be a tight fit. Slowly and carefully, Andy moved inside inch by inch, holding her breath and trying to pay attention to any sound of pain from her lover. It felt like an eternity, but actually it lasted only a couple of minutes before the brunette was completely inside.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" the answer was breathed out.

"I don't think I will last long, if at all; you are so tight." she groaned into Miranda's ear, bodies pressed together sensuously.

"Please, I can't wait any longer, I'm about to come too." the omega pleaded shamelessly.

"Okay. Okay."

It was clear that neither of them would last, after a few strokes they both were moaning desperately, bodies moving in sync, legs shaking with the strain to stay up.

"I'm gonna come, Mira." Andy murmured.

"Give it to me, Andrea." the omega asked urgently, feeling her orgasm approach fast just by the thought of the brunette coming inside her.

Andy's movements got fast and erratic, but even then she found in herself to concentrate enough to touch Miranda's clit, fast, rough circles that made the Editor whine and come instantly, squeezing her cock so hard it was impossible to hold back. So she didn't and came too. Feeling herself throb and spurt her warm seed inside the older woman, being milked by that tight pussy that kept contracting, prolonging their pleasure.

"Fuck, Miranda." she was holding the older woman upright, kissing her back gently while trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm" there wasn't much to say about such a great fuck.

"I need to sit down. Come on." Carefully, Andy eased her still hard member from inside Miranda and took the older woman in her arms bridal style and walked to the sofa.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness. Miranda on Andy's lap, back pressed against her breasts, head on her shoulder, eyes closed as Andy caressed her body, exploring every inch of smooth skin, building very slowly the tension and heat between them. The touch was slow, soft, precise. It started exploring the lines on the palm of her hands, following the path to her wrist, feeling the pulse flutter with every small circle made with her thumbs; then proceeded up, just her fingertips, ghosting over the skin and leaving goosebumps.

"You are gorgeous, exquisite. Like a goddess walking among us, mere humans, blessing us with your presence, with your beauty, with your power and knowledge." every word was uttered like a prayer, warm breath traveling through pale neck and shoulder, followed by wet kisses and a hot tongue burning everywhere it touched. "I could worship you for days without tiring."

Miranda was a mess, her emotions all over the place, her body out of control, overwhelmed by everything that was Andrea Sachs; her scent, her touch, her words, the softness of her skin, her emotions; she was the downfall from the pedestal people put her in and the light cast upon the woman that Miranda really was.

"Can you feel Miranda, how hard I am, how ready I am to pleasure you and only you?"

Oh, she could feel it alright. Since the moment they sat down she could feel how hard Andrea was, her cock was fit right in the middle of her pussy, nestled between her folds, hot and throbbing against her clit and getting wetter with her juices by the minute. Andy's hands skipped her breasts and landed on her hips, starting a slow back and forth movement on her cock, the reddish tip massaging her clit so gloriously it was impossible not to moan.

"That's it Mira, let me hear you." she husked the encouragement, quickening the back and forth until the older woman was moving by herself. "And to think, some men dared to touch you for their own selfish pleasure and then walked away, leaving you behind like you were a disposable thing. I hate them." she was growling the words now, the anger clear as her touch became rougher, not to the point of pain, but enough to take the pleasure to a new high, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples, scratching her stomach and legs.

"I was not a good wife, Andrea. I'm not an easy woman either." she had to made that clear, part of the blame for the failure of her marriages was on her too, not only on the husbands.

"I never said you were easy, I work...worked for you. You are strong, independent, beautiful, smart and you can be petty, downright evil, cruel, hold a grudge for eternity, you put your work above all else, even yourself. You have flaws and you can drive me crazy most of the time. And I'm still here." her words were punctuated by her hips getting in sync with Miranda's movements, mouth latching on a pulse point and sucking with vigor. "Come for me, Miranda. Just for me."

She did, arching her back, digging her nails into Andy's forearms, whimpering her name and gushing warm juices all over their legs and couch; and how could Andy not come too after watching such an erotic scene? So the brunette followed soon after, adding to the mess between their legs and losing her breath all over again.

"What are you doing to me, Andrea?" she breathed out.

"I am worshiping you, like it should have been done a long time ago." even feeling a little out of breath, Andy helped Miranda turn around, so she could kiss her properly.

It started slow and calm, both still recovering from the powerful orgasm and the shortness of breath. It was an exploratory kiss, to learn the texture and taste of the other, to discover how good their lips could fit, how good their tongues could dance together, just to savor each other for as long as they could.

"I mean it when I say I am not an easy person, Andrea." her once sky-blue eyes were now a darker color, almost gray, but full of sincerity and expressing more emotions than it ever did.

"And I meant it when I said I'm still here."

"But for how long?" her voice was so small at that instant, vulnerable.

"For as long as you want me, for as long as you have me, for as long as time allows me to be with you, Miranda." their eyes were locked, Andy's tone conveyed the depth of her feelings.

"Then take me to bed and fuck me like you promised."

The words were final, and Miranda soon was attacking the exposed skin in front of her, licking and kissing Andrea's neck and collarbones, getting lost with the taste of skin.

"As you command, my Queen."

"I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do."

The bed wasn't far and soon they were falling into it. This time, however, Miranda wouldn't just do as told.

"Andrea, stop." she commanded.

"What? Why? Did I hurt you?" she stopped immediately and got on her knees.

"No. But now is my time to play."

She got out from underneath the younger woman and sat on the bed, eyes taking the time to gaze the naked body in front of her; the blush that painted cheeks, neck and collarbones with a tantalizing red color, the full breasts with light brown nipples going up and down with every quick breath, the softly defined abs that formed a V straight to the hard member between her legs, big and with a few veins running along the length to the pinkish tip, leaking precum and twitching the more she stared at it.

Getting also on her knees, she scooted closer to the brunette, manicured fingers caressing a slim waist as her mouth descended upon a perk breast, encasing the hard nipple with her hot mouth, tongue playing with the stiff tip as her other hand went to the unattended breast. Andrea moaned with the action, hand holding Miranda's head in place.

"Don't touch. If you do, I'll stop." the warning was clear.

"Miranda." the alpha didn't want to comply.

Miranda pushed Andy on the bed, making her fall on her back and straddled her legs, one hand went to the exposed neck, the other to the member resting on the brunette's belly.

"You want this, don't you? To be inside me, to fill me, to fuck me." the Editor squeezed the cock, thumb brushing the tip. "If you really want this, you will do as I say. Are we understood?"

"Yes" she hissed back, eyes so dark one could think it was black. She may be confused about wanting to take the power back and submit at the same time, but the desire trumped all the confusion.

"Good girl."

The Editor gave her a devious smile before going back to her boobs, this time with a rougher treatment, relishing in the moans and groans escaping full lips. Her tongue would soothe the sting of the little bites, just to do it all over again in another part of the breast, going all around it, marking the skin with hickeys and teeth marks.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do this? How I would dream about having you naked on my bed, my mouth full of your breasts. Fuck, I can feel myself dripping for you."

Andy moaned too, she was so desperate to touch, to exchange places and have Miranda at her mercy. To eat her out. To have all that warm honey dripping directly into her mouth. Her eyes bugged when she felt a hot tongue making a trail through her abs.

"Mi-Miranda, what are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious."

The silver-haired woman kept going down, licking and biting the skin until she was exactly where she wanted.

"Relax, Andrea. I just want a little taste."

And a little taste she had as her mouth engulfed the pink head while their eyes were locked, the flavor of their mixed cum exploding inside her mouth. She went down a little more, meeting her hand half-way down, giving a few pumps before going up again and circling the head with her tongue.

"Shit! Fuck!" those were the only two words Andy was capable of saying. The feeling was beyond what she expected, not even the experience with Stella came closer to this.

"Our taste is very good, Andrea. Come here, let me show you." her hand kept moving as they kissed, Andy sucked on Miranda's tongue desperate for their taste. "I hope you're ready for me, darling."

Miranda straddled Andy again, aligning the shaft with her entrance and sinking into it, feeling the girth stretch her once more, the burning becoming pleasure until she it was all the way in.

"My goodness, I have never felt so full." she told breathless.

A slow roll of the hips set the pace, both familiarizing with the other and the overwhelming new sensations, blue eyes held coffee ones in every move like magnets, the desire and lust heightened by that look alone. With hands supporting her weight on the brunette's chest, the older woman gradually quickened her pace, beginning to go up and down inch by torturous inch, controlling the speed and strength behind each move. Andy just suffered on the bed, hands balled into fists beside her head, continuously biting her lower lip trying to refrain from disobeying, but it was hard, _so fucking hard._ To watch that goddess moving on top of her and not be able to touch, to feel, to hold; it was pure agony. More so when she quickened her pace, riding Andy with more vigor as the minutes went by.

"You can touch me now, darling." she said softly.

She didn't need to say it twice. More than eager to please, Andy took a hold of Miranda's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh at the same time as she planted her feet on the bed and started to meet Miranda's thrust with her own. The power behind each thrust made the older woman almost fall so, she supported herself on her hands, coming face to face with her alpha, and never being one to miss an opportunity, she used the close proximity to lick Andy's lips until they parted and she was able to invade the hot mouth with her tongue, swallowing the moan that escaped the brunette, coaxing her tongue to come to play too.

They got lost in each other for a while, touching, grabbing, squeezing, their kisses getting sloppy by the minute, their breath erratic, the movements out of sync. Andy was extremely aware she was getting close to the edge; Miranda was bouncing on her cock, pussy squeezing the member so hard, like it was begging to give what it wanted, what it needed the most. But for that to happen, the older woman would have to cum first; Andy knew she was not small and it was a tight fit, so to be able to knot Miranda, they would need a lot more lubricant than it had now.

Gathering the last of her strength, the now ex-assistant sat up slowly.

"What are you doing?" the Editor managed to ask.

"I need you to come again, right now." it wasn't an easy task to maneuver them both on the bed without disconnecting from each other, but she managed it.

"Why?" honestly, trust Miranda to ask questions right now.

"I'm close, Miranda, very close. I won't be able to hold on much longer, not with your pussy sucking me in like a succubus sucks a meal." she was now seating with her back against the headboard.

"Then don't."

"My knot is going to make an appearance any moment now, Miranda. I need you to be so much wetter than you are right now; it's going to hurt a little." she tried to explain calmly.

"Oh. _Oh!_ "

"Yeah. Now please, let me make you come all over my cock so I can knot you, and fill you with my cum." she murmured the last words on the Editor's ear, biting the earlobe. Not wasting time, her hand was lowered to the pink bundle of nerves covered by the hood, making tight circles around it before putting some pressure directly on her clit.

"Fuck, Andrea!" in the blink of an eye she was falling from the edge, waves of pleasure coursing through her, and she kept going, kept riding the waves with all she had; something inside her wouldn't let her stop, pushing her to claim what was hers; instinct.

The moaning was stopped when the older woman's mouth made contact with Andrea's neck, teeth sinking into the flesh until it broke, small droplets of blood escaping the wound and filling the Editor's mouth with its copper taste.

Andy screamed, her body went rigid with the action and her knot popped out immediately. Her fingers dug painfully on Miranda's hip bones as she held the older woman down, cock buried deep as her knot grew almost instantly. It hurt a little both of them, the stretch was painful as was the strength of the contractions, but it all faded quickly and became pleasure again. Miranda's moan was muffled by the flesh between her lips, she started to move again, a slow but powerful grinding motion that overwhelmed the two of them.

"Give it to me, Andrea. Cum inside me, fill me, make me cum, _make me yours!"_ she whispered, lapping the wound before withdrawing, throwing her head back and exposing her neck invitingly.

Andy was whimpering with the licks on her wound, but it soon turned into a growl as she saw the exposed neck in front of her, mouth watering at the idea of returning the bite she just received. Her alpha surged up and sank the pearl white teeth into the soft pulse point, stealing the next scream of the night, growling louder as she felt the hot, wet channel squeezing her hard and continuously, forcing the cum out of her whether she wanted it or not. Oh, and how she came, hard, triggering multiple orgasms from her lover, her omega, _her mate._

It was bliss, pure and simple. The warm cum painting Miranda's walls white, warming her from inside, intensifying the hot sensation running through her veins like lava, fulfilling a desire, a longing inside herself that was always there, but that she never knew what exactly it was. Short, painted red nails raked the strong back of her alpha, trying to hold herself into the present as her body shook with the tiny orgasms, not giving time to recover or take a breath.

They stayed on that prolonged orgasm for about five minutes, until the pleasure subsided and they could finally catch their breath.

"Did I hurt you, Mira?" Andrea murmured into her hairline, arms sneaking around a slim waist to caress the sweaty back.

"No, darling. No." Miranda hugged her tight, they would stay like that for a while.

"I can't believe this is happening." her thumb traced the mark on the other woman's neck. "You know, my grandmother used to say that when an alpha chooses a mate, it isn't just simple chemistry, that a chosen mate is an equal, it's the person that you need even if you don't know it yet, the person you can love completely and have that same love given back to you. I believe her now." she breathed out the last words.

"Andrea." the Editor gasped.

"I know we are not there yet, but I also know it won't take much longer, Mira." their eyes met, vivid sky-blue and warm coffee ones. "I want to have a family with you, I want to see you grow with our puppies, see them running through the house with the twins. I want the house with a big backyard, I want your monster of a dog, I want the kids, yours and ours, I want everything you want to give me. I want _you_ and everything that comes with you."

"My goodness Andrea, was this your plan all along? To kill me by making me feel so many emotions with just a few words?" she tried to joke, eyes watering with such declarations.

"Never." a kiss was placed on the Editor's forehead. "Now, are you comfortable?"

"Hmm, more than comfortable." she contracted her walls around Andy's still cumming cock.

"Ugh, don't do that. I'll need some rest before I can go again, and food, lots of food. You, Miranda Priestly, sucked all my energy, or, well, still is sucking it out." the brunette winked after looking down to their joined bodies.

"So crude." the smile on her lips reached her eyes, showcasing the true happiness she was feeling at the moment.

They hugged again and stayed on that embrace, murmuring sweet nothings until they fell asleep, waiting the knot to be gone. It was warm, cozy and felt like home, it was safety and trust; they were mates, for life.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, did I do okay? Did you liked it? Hated it? Tell me your thoughts and, also, tell me what you guys would like to see on the epilogue, because I have no idea yet of what to write. (please, leave a review, your opinion really matters to me)**

 **Thank you everyone on the fandom that read my story, that commented, that supported me through this story, you guys rock!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I sure enough took my time with this one. Sorry girls!**

 **This is it, people! (or is it?)**

 **Anyway, I have never been to Paris, so ignore everything.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and be careful during your read, we have a few NSFW scenes ahead.**

* * *

One week. Seven days. That's how long the two women spent inside the hotel suite and it surprised them both. They never had a rut or heat last so long and so strong until the seventh day. They fucked on every surface possible, many times a day, getting lost in lust and pleasure and discovering new sides of themselves.

 _Andy was sleeping peacefully on the bed, body half covered by a bed sheet displaying her full breasts going up and down with each breath; the last round, the fifth of the day, had worn-out the brunette and she had fallen asleep as soon as the knot was gone. It had been a few hours now and Miranda had woken up hungry, and not only for food. The soft blue light of the clock showed it was 2am so, she decided to ask for room service and to satisfy her other craving while waiting for the food._

 _Testing the waters, the Editor exposed the brunette's body, licking her lips as her eyes went straight to the semi-hard member between strong legs. Delicate fingers traveled through pale skin, feeling goosebumps following the path up with her hands; she made sure to keep the touch light so that Andrea wouldn't wake up. She started by the calves, trailing her fingers up the creamy skin until she got to inner thighs, scratching at it lightly, stopping every time Andy squirmed. Her eyes were trained on the now hard member, almost touching Andy's abs; she wanted that in her mouth so much, to taste it, to savor it, to give and receive pleasure by just licking it. The Editor inched closer, her hand going up at the same pace, stopping short of touching it as her warm breath ghosted over the red tip, making it twitch. She licked her lips and opened her mouth, eyes alternating between her goal and the closed eyes of her mate. However, it was impossible to keep her own eyes open when she engulfed the big head and tasted the precum leaking from it._

" _Oh my." she murmured before going down, inch by inch until it was halfway inside her mouth and already touching the back of her throat._

Goodness, Andrea was big. _She thought while using her hand to stroke the rest of the cock. Her motions were slow and deliberate so she could get used to the fullness of her mouth, her body was alive with heat and need, her pussy gushing warm liquid between her thighs in anticipation. Andrea moaned but otherwise remained fast asleep, giving Miranda more time to enjoy herself without rush. Her tongue circled the mushroom-like head, gathering the precum and smearing it, her free hand went to the heavy and perfectly rounded balls, marveling at the softness as she caressed it._

" _Mira, hm…" escaped Andrea's lips, alerting Miranda the brunette was close._

 _Knowing that made the older woman moan around the cock, her hand kept pumping as her mouth descended to the younger woman's balls and she sucked it lightly, her hand going faster to help bring the brunette to the edge. When she felt the cock harden a little more and the veins running around it bug she rapidly went up, pumping fast and sucking the head vigorously. Andrea exploded on her mouth not even two minutes later, bolting upright and groaning her pleasure, hand fastening on silver hair, holding her lover in place._

" _Fuck!" she groaned again after feeling the spurts of cum leave her and fill her mate's hot mouth._

" _Please do." Miranda asked, cleaning the corners of her mouth of any traces of cum._

" _Just give me a sec to actually wake up and I'll gladly fuck you again." her lips found the pink ones of her lover, kissing her soundly, tasting herself._

Andy discovered that she very much liked to have Miranda on top of her, didn't matter if it was riding her cock or her mouth as long as she was taking what she wanted, and they both discovered how much they liked the thrill of semi-public sex.

 _Andy was pounding mercilessly on Miranda from behind, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips that surely would bruise in a few hours. Miranda was holding the railing from the balcony, knuckles white with the sheer force of her grip, head bowed down and legs wide open._

" _Look up, baby." she wrapped herself over her lover's, warm breath on her ear. "Look at all those windows in front of us, the balconies beside us, can you imagine what would happen if someone decided to check out the view from their room? Or went to gaze outside their window?" her tongue licked the shell of Miranda's ear, biting it lightly. "They would see you being fucked by me, the great Miranda Priestly literally fucked by her assistant, moaning uncontrollably, asking for more, grinding your ass on my cock until you cum with a shout." her fingers left the bruised hips and circled her waist, one playing with her nipple as the other touched her clit, making the older woman hold back a scream. "What if the person inside one of those rooms was a paparazzo? Or a photographer? Or even an admirer? They would take pictures, maybe record this,_ us _. Would you like to be caught like that? Your face showing how much you like to be bent down and fucked by me? Have your picture taken right this moment?"_

 _That was the last straw for Miranda, she felt her whole body respond to the scenarios Andrea described, the thrill running through her veins and locking her body completely before releasing a shuddering breath and the scream finally escaping her lips, body convulsing with a powerful orgasm that made her knees weak to the point of giving out, Andrea's strong arm around her waist the only thing keeping her upright. An abundant amount of warm liquid gushed out of her pussy, wetting the floor and making it a little slippery. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt Andrea cumming inside of her and the warm seed escaping her channel together with her own juices._

" _It's okay, baby. We still have time for me to fill you to the brim with my seed." the brunette murmured as if reading her mind. "And maybe even get caught."_

It was a week of discovery and learning, of sex and pillow talks, of coming clean and understanding, of boundaries and expectations. They talked during meals or showers and baths or even while knotted together. None of them wanted to repeat the mistakes of past relationships, so they bared their souls to the other, revealing secrets and fears in the hopes this time it would last; until death do they apart.

On the day after the heat cycle was over, they found themselves on the airport waiting for the girls. Andy holding Miranda from behind a little away from the rest of the people, making sure to support most of her lover's weight as Miranda was still sore from their love making week and her legs were not the most stable pair at that moment. A pair of redhead could be seen among the adults on the stairs, looking this way and that searching for their mother. Andy waved, getting their attention pretty quickly and receiving twin smiles. The girls ran to the pair as fast as they could without bumping into other people, arms encircling the two adults in a big hug.

"Hello girls." Andrea said first, caressing their heads.

"Hi Andy!" they answered at the same time.

"How was the flight, Bobbseys?"

"It was good. But it is true, isn't it?" Caroline asked excited.

"What is true, darling?"

"That you and Andrea are together now." Cassidy explained.

"Yes, it is. But who told you that?" Miranda had an idea who might have done that.

"It was on the papers back at home, the day before we came here." they were bouncing on their feet, eyes expectant and full of mirth as they added "and we can smell it too."

"The papers?" Andy spoke a little frustrated.

"Yes, Stephen told them a lot of bad things about you two." Caroline made an angry face.

"Don't worry girls, Stephen is going to pay for all the bad things he said." Andrea assured them.

They left the airport and went back to the hotel so the girls could freshen up and get some rest from the trip. The twins were so happy to see their mother smiling and enjoying Andy's company, being affectionate in public and not caring who saw them; it was a stark contrast to her previous relationship and a change the two redheads welcomed very much.

By lunchtime the girls were rested and refreshed from the flight and were eager to start their adventures through Paris. Miranda had dressed the more casual anyone had ever seen her with a cerulean button down, a pair of black jeans and low heels.

"I could devour you right now." Andrea whispered on her ear, hands touching her hips suggestively.

"And I would gladly let you, but we have two impatient girls to feed." she smiled seductively, blue eyes full of mischief.

"Maybe later." it was less a suggestion and more like a promise that made the Editor shiver in anticipation. "I like the color of your shirt, by the way." the brunette winked and got out of the bedroom.

The streets were calm, you still could see a few tourists walking around with wonder in their eyes, but nothing like the craziness during Fashion Week or the tourists seasons. They walked to a little bistro hidden in an alley close to the hotel, Miranda and Andy holding hands and each girl holding the hand of one of the adults. Andrea was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans that might as well have been painted on her skin, a white t-shirt with a light blue jeans' jacket, a pair of aviators and sneakers, looking like a goddamn model on a shoot.

"Mom?" Cassidy called during lunch.

"Yes, darling?"

"Is Andy going to live with us now?" the girl asked shyly.

The question made everyone on the table stop eating, Andy almost choking on her piece of chicken breast with the sudden question; she expected at least a few more days before the girls asked that particular question.

"Do any of you want her to live with us?" she addressed both girls.

The twins exchanged a look for a few seconds before Caroline answered "Yes. We like Andy."

"Then yes, she is going to live with us as soon as we are back home. But remember, Bobbseys, even if you decide at some point you don't like Andrea in our home anymore she is going to stay. She is my mate now and you know what that means." her voice was calm and comforting, showing the girls they had a say in it but not to the point of deciding the future of their mother's romantic relationship.

It wasn't easy to come to terms with this decision. During their coupling the week prior, Miranda and Andy had talked for at least three days about living arrangements, money and financial support and the girls. Miranda knew for a few months now that the twins were getting attached to Andrea, or at least recognizing her as a respectful alpha and that would help them a long way, but the conflict between her needs now as a mated omega and as a mother was clashing and she didn't know what to do if the twins ever rejected her mate.

" _Mira." Andy had called her, voice so soft she barely heard even though they were face to face on the bed. "I know you are worried about the girls reactions now and in the future and I am too. I want them to like me, to accept me as part of the family and that's why I'm going to tell you something that my grandmother told my mom many times. You can't have your life revolve around the girls' needs and wants all the time, because they are going to grow up, go to college, meet someone, get married, start a family of their own and then, what will happen to you? Who's going to take care of your wants and needs?" Miranda had tried to interrupt, but Andy put a finger on her lips and caressed her cheek._ " _I love those girls already, I know you three are a packet and I wouldn't have any different; I want_ all _of you; but I won't give you up because suddenly they dislike me or are jealous or for any other reason that doesn't involve you wanting me gone of your own free will. I'm gonna fight for you, Mira. Fight for your love and your happiness. Fight for_ us _. I don't need them to like me, just to respect what we have, like I am going to respect their decision to accept me or not."_

At first, the Editor didn't like that very much, but the more she thought about it the more sense it made. She would love and protect and care for her daughters until her last breath, but soon they would start their own life, going out with friends and spending less time with their mother. Her happiness matters too, and she had to believe she taught them well enough to understand that and to know she's going to always love them.

It was a relief to hear them accept Andrea into their home.

"Do we have to call you 'mom' too?" Cassidy.

Andy almost choked on her water now.

"Or 'dad'?" Caroline added with a devious smirk.

"Girls!" Miranda warns them as she soothes Andrea's back as the brunette try to normalize her breathing.

"You can call me whatever you want, girls. Though, I think your father wouldn't like very much to hear you calling me 'dad'." she took a quick sip of water afraid they say something to make her choke again.

"Okay." the twins had a very brief conversation with their blue eyes. "We're going to try a few names and see what feels good." Caroline told them with a definitive nod and got back to her food.

That was the end of the discussion and both women couldn't be happier with the outcome. After that they visited a few museums and the Eiffel Tower, amazed at the view from up there. Miranda showed them to a park she liked to go sometimes and Andy played with the girls like she was one of them. Ice cream was another matter entirely and by the time the three were finished she had three kids with smeared faces and grinning like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"I thought I only had _two_ children, Andrea. Two." it was hard to keep the stern face while Andrea looked at her so adoringly as she cleaned her face.

"You thought wrong." The kiss was brief and chaste, but enough for the twin devils to groan in disgust. "Just wait till you two start to date and kiss, I'm going to make so much disgusting noises you'll be afraid to kiss ever again." and then she chased them and made loud noises kissing their cheeks.

Nobody noticed one of the tourists taking a few pics from afar as Andy let Cassidy get on her back after hurting her ankle, or of Miranda kissing her child's forehead and then Andy's lips, or of them leaving the park together, as a family. The most important was that none of them cared the next day upon seeing the pictures on the internet or the gossip papers and magazines. They were too happy to care.

That night, after the girls crashed on their bedroom on the other side of the living room of the suite, Miranda accosted Andrea on the door of their own room, lips pressed against full ones in a demanding kiss, hands roaming round curves.

"You were so great with them." her lips hovered over the mate bite, tongue slowly licking it.

"Miranda." the brunette groaned, head falling back on the door. "The girls."

"They are exhausted and on the other side of this suite, trust me, they're not going to wake up before 10 a.m. tomorrow."

Miranda dragged Andy to the bed, throwing their clothes on the floor, not caring where it landed. They fell naked on the mattress, labored breathing and restrained moans. Andy was eager to feel her mate again, that casual outfit doing wonders to her libido.

"I'm still sore, darling. I'm sorry." her hand stopped Andy's as it descended her body.

"It's okay, I can wait a little while."

"Thank you. And I think it is time that I finally taste you and feel how good it is to be inside you." her tone was pure lust and Andy could feel herself getting wetter just by that tone.

Andrea held herself back many times that night, covering her face with a pillow to not wake the girls with her loud moans. Miranda was delighted to feel the warmth and softness of Andrea's sex, the walls clenching around her fingers. The first round was a little hurried, but they had the second and third rounds to go slow; but not less powerful.

"You are going to make so easy to love you." the Editor murmured as they were falling asleep.

"I'm already halfway there." Andy answered truthfully.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sooooo, what are your thoughts? Tell me everything... hahaha I have this idea of turning this epilogue into the first of a series, showing snippets of their life after the events of Power, so we would have the revenge against Irv and Stephen, a pregnant Miranda and her cravings, new house, new dog, puppys and all that stuff. Tell me if you like this idea and, of course, you can reach me on facebook to make any suggestions (I can't promise to write all of it, but some of them, at least). Either way, I'm very happy and thankful to everyone that entered this journey with me, who showed support even though I'm not a native English speaker and very slow to update. Thank you ALL!**


End file.
